The Journies of KB
by Whale of Toast Media
Summary: Kenneth Baumgart (KB) was just a man without memory of his first 6 years of life. After having made the ultimate sacrifice to save his friends, he embarks on an adventure that defies all that is known of Space-Time travel, crossing into different Universes and worlds on his way to what a mysterious figure calls his home.
1. Prologue

**In my next life**

KB: "This entire situation blows…"

*KB walks down the nature path to try to escape from everyone.*

KB: "How many bloody times has the same day been repeating? How many time must I witness my friends die, and I can't do a single thing about it…"

*KB starts crying.*

KB: "I've done NOTHING to deserve this! Aya… Logan… Is there anything I can do?"

*A breeze passes by.*

KB: "Of course there isn't anything I can do… even when I try to do something, they still die… All I can do is try to run away…"

*An animal whimpers in the background, KB turns and walks toward it and sees it's a small bunny that has it's foot stuck in a trap.*

KB: "Aw little buddy… At least I can save you."

*KB releases it from the trap. The small animal runs off.*

KB: "Of course I don't get any thanks."

*KB gets up, and heads back to his house.*

KB: "No amount of running will let me escape time…"

*KB stops in his tracks.*

KB: "The only way this will stop… is if something different happens, something un-expected…"

*KB looks up to the sky.*

KB: "Though it's probably too late today… there's always tomorrow…"

*KB Heads back to his house, He steps inside.*

KB: "I'm home!"

*Silence.*

KB: "Of course no one is here, no one is ever here… I'm all alone…"

*KB goes to his room, takes off his clothes and head to his bed.*

KB: "When I wake up, I can finally do something about this… that is if my hunch is correct."

*KB falls asleep, He starts dreaming.*

KB: "Ow…"

*KB gets up and looks around, he sees nothing but forest.*

KB: "Oh, it's this dream again… Let me guess."

*KB looks at himself to see that he's six.*

KB: "Yep… this is my earliest memory…"

*KB walks through the forest. He arrives at an abandoned mansion, and the front door is unlocked. KB steps inside, and looks around.*

KB: "This is my house…"

*KB goes to the kitchen where he tries to get some water from the sink, though the water lines must have been cut off from this house for a long time, since only mud comes out of the facet.*

KB: "Yep, just as I remember… I'm going to go over to the refrigerator to see if there's any food inside."

*KB walks over to the fridge and opens it, nothing but dirt and REALLY moldy food is inside.*

KB: "Yep… there is nothing here as usual… this always happens when I have this dream…"

*Flash forward a couple hours, KB finds his way into the town. He proceeds to beg for food, though no one ever gives him any.*

KB: "…"

*KB starts crying again, everyone stays away from him.*

?: "Why are you crying?"

*KB looks up to see a little girl offering him a handkerchief, she couldn't be older than five.*

?: "Here, you can use this."

KB: "Thanks…"

?: "My name is Aya, what's your name?"

KB: "My name is… I don't remember…"

Aya: "Where are your parents?"

KB: "I don't have any… I'm alone…"

Aya: "… is that why you were begging for food… because you don't have any?"

KB: "Yeah…"

Aya: "… Here, I'll take you to my house, we have food there."

KB: "Really?"

Aya: "I have no reason to lie."

*KB holds Aya hand and the two of them start to walk back to her house.*

KB thinking to self: "Her hand is soft…" *Blush*

Aya: "We are almost there, okay."

KB: "Ok…"

*Flash forward to inside Aya's house.*

Aya's father: "Who's this? He's filthy! He's tracking mud everywhere!"

Aya's mother: "Is he a friend of yours from school?"

Aya: "… I don't really know him… he was begging for food."

Aya's father: "Begging for food? He's six, where are his parents?"

KB: "I don't have any… or at least they aren't with me anymore."

Aya's Parents: "…"

Aya: "He was begging for food and he's obviously homeless… can't we give him food?"

Aya's Mother: "I guess I'm okay with that…"

*Aya's mom leads KB to the kitchen where she prepares him food. KB looks up at the calendar to see that the date is the twenty third of June. After eating, KB gets up to leave.*

KB: "Thank you for having me over… but I must take my leave."

Aya: "But… why?"

KB: "It would be rude for me to ask for anymore from you guys…"

Aya: "But you could stay with us… you could live with us…"

Aya's mom: "AYA! You can't say that… we don't have the space nor do we have the funds for it."

KB: "It's okay… I'm not actually homeless… I live in an abandoned house I found a little while ago…"

Aya: "But… it's just so un-fair…"

KB: "What ever happened to make to parentless… I probably deserved… bye…"

*KB rushes out of the house, but Aya grabs his hand.*

KB: "!"

Aya: "… promise me that…"

KB: "What?"

Aya: "Meet me at school… Anyone can enroll in a public school… so it's free… Promise me that we'll go to school together…"

*KB turns back to her.*

KB: "… I promise! …"

Aya: "…"

KB: "Aya…"

Aya: "Hm?"

KB: "I'll see you later…"

*KB runs off. Only to wake KB wake up in his bed and took a look around…*

KB: "… I remember that like it was yesterday… that was the day I first woke up and meet Aya… but she has her focus on Logan now more than… more than me…"

*KB looks at the clock to see that's its almost time.*

KB: "OH SHIT! I SLEPT IN!"

*KB rushes out of the house to meet up with Logan and Aya. Logan is being careful trying to keep Aya alive.*

KB thinking to self: "I made it on time… but it looks like it's Aya's turn… I can't let her die!"

*A loud crash sound come from the top of a building as lead pipes come falling down straight toward Aya.*

KB: "!"

KB thinking to self: "I can't let it happen again… … …"

*KB rushes off to push Aya out of the way, and is successful… though he gets impaled through the stomach and torso, and is slowly bleeding out.*

KB: "Please let this work…"

Logan: "KENNETH!"

Aya: "But… why?"

KB: "It just kept repeating no matter who died… I Thought that… if I took the fall then it would just stop…"

Logan: "But…"

KB: "No buts… I wasn't meant to be anything… I meant nothing to Aya as soon as you came into the scene, so if I died keeping you guys alive… the time loop would stop and you two will live together and break out of this time loop."

Aya: "Kenneth… I didn't know…"

KB: "Aya, Logan can be much more to you then I could ever hope to be. I'm no one…"

Logan: "Much more than… what's that supposed to mean?"

KB: "Before I go…"

*KB is breathing heavily and his skin is pale due to lack of blood.*

Aya: "Kenneth…"

KB: "I loved you ever since that day… I… Lov… y…"

*KB stops moving.*

Logan and Aya: "KENNETH!"

KB thinking to self: "I'm too weak to talk anymore… I just feel like falling asleep…"

*KB's eyes slowly start to shut.*

Aya: "NOOO!"

KB thinking to self: "Hopefully in my next life… I can have a close family and good friends… In my next life… I want to be happy… I want things to be different…"

*KB's eyes shut completely and KB exhales as he dies.*

Aya: "Kenneth…"

*Aya starts crying and clings to KB's dead body.*

Logan: "Damn it…" *punches the ground.* "Why, why do I have to keep seeing my friends die… I can't take it this has been going on for decades in my brain, I don't want this, I'd rather be dead if it could make this finally stop."

*KB's body starts to glow.*

Aya: "Wh… What?!'

*KB's body completely disappears as the bloody lead pipes fall over on to their side.*

**I'm my next Life; I want things to be different.**

*KB wakes up at the hospital, KB then looks around.*

KB: "I didn't die? I DIDN'T DIE?!"

*KB looks at the calendar in his room, he sees that the date is different.*

KB: "But… did it stop?"

?: "Did what stop?"

KB: "!"

*KB turns to see a really sexy nurse talking to him, then he proceeds to wonders why he didn't notice her before.*

Sexy nurse: "I see you finally woke up."

KB: "Finally? How long was I out?"

Sexy nurse: "About a week, not to long…"

KB: "Eh… okay."

Sexy nurse: "I don't know how… but you seem different…"

KB: "!"

Sexy nurse: "I can't quite put my finger on it…"

KB: "Ok, look… I don't have any money, so I can't pay for anything…"

Sexy nurse: "Don't worry, we have free health care."

KB: "… then I guess I'm no longer in America… now am I?"

Sexy nurse: "OH! You're American, I guess that's what was different about you… impressive that you understand Japanese perfectly…"

KB: "Japanese?"

*KB looks back at the calendar as he realizes that there are Japanese characters, but those quickly change to English.*

KB: "!"

Sexy nurse: "I welcome you to Japan."

KB: "Oh… no, I must get home…"

Sexy nurse: "Well, while health care is free, airplane tickets are not… and since you don't have money, I guess you'll have to stick around for a while…"

*The nurse starts blushing un-controllably.*

KB: "Why are you blushing?"

Sexy nurse: "I don't know…"

KB: "You're acting like you've never met a guy before."

Sexy nurse: "It's just… your smell is so…"

KB: "?"

*KB then proceeds to smell him self.*

KB: "Well, I guess that I haven't put on deodorant for about… A WEEK. So I guess I do kind of stink…"

Sexy nurse: "It's not a stinky smell… it kind of like…"

*KB gets out of the bed.*

KB: "I'm not quite sure that I like this situation, you're acting like you never met a guy in your life, and somehow… I doubt that."

Sexy nurse: "But… don't leave me…"

KB: "Sorry, now's not the time for sex."

*KB grabs all of his stuff off a shelf and leave the room, he quickly puts on his clothing and leaves the hospital.*

KB thinking to self: "That entire situation was odd to say the least… now… time to see what I can do to earn some money."

*KB opens the door to the outside world, to only see that everyone on the street is a girl, they all look up at KB with questioning eyes.*

KB thinking to self: "Wait… that's a lot of girls… and with what the nurse said about never meeting a guy… are there no men in this world…"

*The girl closest to KB walks up to him and starts talking, the girl is in a shrine maiden outfit.*

Shrine maiden: "Excuse me… who are you?"

KB: "My name is Kenneth… but you can call me KB…"

KB thinking to self: "So… wait, what's going to happen to me?"

Shrine maiden: "Well… my name is Kaienji…"

KB: "Well Kaienji, what did you want to talk about?"

Kaienji: "Well… it's dangerous here… you need to come over to my shrine where it's safe."

KB: "What do you mean dangerous?"

*Kaienji points out all the girls, who by the way are now blushing heavily.*

KB: "I think I see what you mean… but your definition of dangerous is very different from mine."

*Kaienji glares at KB.*

KB: "Or I can just do what you say, either way it's okay with me."

Kaienji: "Good."

*Kaienji takes KB's hand and starts to walk to he shrine.*

KB: "Whoa, hang on a second… how do I know that you're not one of them?"

Kaienji: "It's harder to seduce shrine maidens, plus you don't see me blushing now do you?"

KB: "… I don't, so you have a point there… but seeing how much everyone else is blushing I'm surprised that I haven't been tackled yet."

Kaienji: "They're girls, they are waiting for you to make the first move."

KB: "Of course they are… but the one in the hospital didn't…"

Kaienji: "What was that?"

KB: "Oh, nothing…"

*KB and Kaienji make it to the shrine.*

Kaienji: "Well, welcome to my home."

KB: "Nice… uh… house?"

Kaienji: "Oh, sorry… I forgot to mention it on the way here."

KB: "You definitly forgot something! What is this?"

*KB points to a house the size of a bird house, it's shaped like a regular shrine, it's just small.*

Kaienji: "Well, Shrine maidens in this district are fairy's… I'm just using magic to make myself bigger so I go out and buy groceries."

*Kaienji holds up her bag to show the food she bought.*

KB: "With what you bought, it looks like you are going to make leek stew tonight."

Kaienji: "Yep, now…"

*Kaienji grabs hold of KB's hand as she uses magic to resize herself and KB down to the normal size of a fairy. Though it doesn't work on KB.*

Kaienji: "Strange, how come it didn't work?"

KB: "Maybe because I'm not a fairy like you… maybe fairy magic like that doesn't work on humans."

Kaienji: "No, it does… you're just special…"

KB: "That's something that every girl I've met today has said to me."

Kaienji: "No, I'm not talking about your gender, I'm talking about your special abilities… who are you exactly?"

KB: "I told you, I'm Kenneth, why would I lie about my name?"

Kaienji: "No… are you human?"

KB: "Yes!"

Kaienji: "No… there has to be something…"

*Kaienji fly's around KB examining his body.*

KB: "I don't feel comfortable about this…"

Kaienji: "Oh come on, you're like nineteen or something… it's not your first time someone did this type of thing to you… is it?"

KB: "I'm fifteen, and yes it is…"

Kaienji: "Then I promise that it won't last much longer… what's this."

*Kaienji pulls out an escort card.*

Kaienji: "…"

KB: "When you have to gamble in order to feed yourself, you end up with a lot of different strange things…"

*Kaienji hand glows as the card burst into flames.*

KB: "NO!"

Kaienji: "You shouldn't have smut like that!"

*Kaienji sees the scar on KB's hand.*

Kaienji: "What's that?"

KB: "What's what?"

Kaienji: "That mark on your hand."

KB: "Oh, that's just a birth mark… I think…"

Kaienji: "Ah… Ok, well if the spell didn't work, then try a potion."

*Kaienji gives KB the potion.*

KB: "Are you sure?"

Kaienji: "I imagine it'll work…"

KB: "I have a bad feeling about this…"

*KB drinks the potion, he immediately burst into flames.*

KB: "HOLDY SHIT IT BURNS!"

Kaienji: "Hang on, I got this!"

*Kaienji grabs a water bucket and splashes it on KB, but since she's a small fairy, the bucket is not that big and therefore doesn't have enough water.*

KB: "IT STILL BURNS!"

Kaienji: "Sorry, I'll find something to…"

?: "Idiots!"

*? Uses a fire extinguisher to put out KB, he's not burned, but his clothes are all burned off.*

KB: "I'M NAKED! COVER YOUR EYES!"

Kaienji: "Eh, AH!"

*Kaienji covers her Eyes.*

?: "This is one of the most pathetic things I have ever seen."

KB: "WHO ARE YOU!? PLEASE DON'T LOOK!"

Kaienji: "Oh, Hello Domoka."

Domoka: "Just bring him inside and give him some clothes."

Kaienji: "I tried… we can't shrink him though, I even tried a potion."

Domoka: "Did you use the right potion?"

Kaienji: "…"

*Kaienji looks at the potion bottle she handed KB.*

Kaienji: "No, I gave him magical lighter fluid."

KB: "GOD DAMN IT!"

Domoka: "Here, I'll give you the right potion."

*Domoka hands over a potion to KB, KB examine to make sure that the potion is the right one.*

KB: "It does say that it is a shrinking potion… so I think that it is safe."

*KB drinks the Potion; he shrinks down to the same size as the fairies.*

KB: "I'm tiny!"

Domoka: "See, it works if you use the right potion."

Kaienji: "Yeah, but it still doesn't explain why my magic didn't work to begin with…"

Domoka: "I don't really care, bring him inside."

KB: "Ok… what the hell is going on?"

Kaienji: "Ok, I'll bring him inside."

*Kaienji tugs on KB's arm and drags him inside.*

KB: "I don't like where this is going."

Domoka: "Why? Two girls are inviting you inside their home, what's wrong with that?"

Kaienji: "?"

KB: "Well… Everything AND nothing at the exact same time…

Domoka: "…"

*Domoka is staring angrily at KB while Kaienji is still confused.*

KB: "What?"

Kaienji: "?"

Domoka: "Are you sure he isn't a bad guy?"

Kaienji: "Well… Maybe he is…"

KB: "Even if I was, I couldn't do shit when I'm out numbered now can I?"

Domoka: "Yeah…"

KB: "I'm just a human, not a necromancer or anything close to that."

Kaienji: "Well, I trust him. I've never doubted him for a moment."

Domoka and KB: "Yes you did."

Kaienji: "Anyway, let's go inside."

*Kaienji grabs both Domoka and KB and drags them inside forcefully."

KB thinking to self: "Why do these kinds of things always happen to me?"

*Kaienji pulls them inside and KB looks around the fairy's house.*

KB: "It looks like a Japanese shrine…"

Domoka: "Of course, that's what fairy houses look like for the most part."

KB: "Neat."

Kaienji: "I want to make dinner!"

Domoka: "Please do, I'm tired…"

Kaienji: "OK!"

*Kaienji leaves to room leaving KB alone with Domoka.*

KB: "So you live in a shrine?"

Domoka: "Fairies are very closing being with the gods, we know a lot about them and we are very religious."

KB: "Know what?"

Domoka: "I'll show you."

*Domoka leads KB into a room, inside the room there's giant statues with a strange language written on them.*

Domoka: "Lucky for you, this shrine is special, my family built it thousands of years ago around this statue, we don't know why it here, but I'm sure it's a creation of one of the gods."

KB: "That's cool, this god looks cocky."

*KB points to the statue in the center of the room.*

Domoka: "Yeah, you kind of look like him."

KB: "HEY!"

Domoka: "I was kidding. You look nothing alike."

KB: "That wasn't funny…"

Domoka: "Yes it was, you're quite the funny guy KB."

KB: "Heh?"

Domoka: "You're… different then all the other guys I've met…"

KB: "What do you mean by that? I thought all the guys were cast out from society…"

Domoka: "Yeah… But since we fairies are holy figures we are sometimes sent out to exorcise some of the undead the necromancer create… so I know a couple…"

KB: "Yeah… but they're necromancers, aren't they evil?"

Domoka: "Not exactly… they're just kicked out because they're guys; they aren't even given a chance…"

KB: "Oh… I see…"

Domoka: "But you're different, you're a guy and somehow you didn't even know this stuff… I was wondering… how is that?"

KB: "Well… my backstory is different than everyone else's. I'm not a necromancer nor am I associated to them in the least, I'm myself and I lead my own story... Even if I don't remember my first six years of life…"

Domoka: "That answers nothing I asked. Are you different because you came from America?"

KB: "Well… yes and no, I did in fact come from America…"

Domoka: "But I heard America is just the same as here…"

KB: "That's my point… where I came from, fairies and necromancers are fictional, made up stories to entertain people… I did come from America, but I don't think it's the same America that you are thinking about…"

Domoka: "How could that be?"

KB: "I wouldn't know, I just simply don't know how I got here and I'm afraid I can't answer something I don't understand."

Domoka: "… Just who are you?"

KB: "I'm Kenneth Baumgart; I'm just a simple orphan."

Domoka: "I don't think the term "simple" applies to you anymore…"

KB: "That may very well be."

Domoka: "What was the last memory that you had before you came here, that might answer something."

KB: "The last memory I have is dying to end what I can only describe as pure madness and event that can corrupt the mind of any man…"

Domoka: "Sounds pretty bad… but it might not be too farfetched…"

KB: "What do you mean?"

Domoka: "You do see that this room has three statues, right?"

KB: "Yeah, you made a joke about me looking like the one in the center."

Domoka: "Yeah, but focus on the one on the far left side of the room."

*KB looks over to the statue.*

KB: "What's so special about it?"

Domoka: "That's a god my people call "Corruption.""

KB: "Let me guess what he does…"

KB and Domoka: "He corrupts the mind of men."

Domoka: "I know it's silly going to a religious stand-point, but…"

KB: "I don't believe in any gods or goddesses. So yeah, it's silly!"

Domoka: "Don't believe in… why?"

KB: "Look at where I am now, I suffered throughout my life and that only changed when I gave up on the girl of my dreams and killed myself to save her. Sorry, but I simply can't believe in a god that would do that to someone who doesn't deserve it."

Domoka: "HEY! Look, you said you didn't remember you're first six years of life; maybe you did something then to deserve it. You can't blunt say a god can't exist for a flawed reason like that!"

KB: "I never said that I was the one who suffered the most now did I?"

Domoka: "Well… no. but you implied it!"

KB: "My friends suffered more then I… that's why I sacrificed myself to stop it."

Domoka: "… But did you stop it?"

KB: "OF COURSE I DID! I wouldn't be here if I didn't"

Domoka: "Ah…"

*Kaienji walks into the room.*

Kaienji: "Dinners ready."

Domoka: "Ah… I… Okay."

KB: "Okay…"

Kaienji: "Huh? What were you guys talking about?"

KB: "Stuff, Un-important stuff."

Kaienji: "Oh, Okay! Let's eat!"

*Kaienji grabs KB's arm and drags him in to the kitchen. Domoka tags along and walks to the kitchen. Kaienji motions her arm towards the food that she made.*

Kaienji: "I worked hard on it sis, what do you think about it?"

Domoka: "You actually did a good job today, I'm so proud of you."

KB: "Actually? Is she a bad cook?"

Domoka: "Normally her food is lackluster, but today's food turned out good… I think…"

Kaienji: "I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"

Domoka not caring about what her sister said: "But today it seems that she actually had a motive to make the food good."

KB also not really caring: "What do you mean?"

Domoka: "Well, what I mean is that she felt that it was important to make it good instead of feeling that it was an obligation like she normally does…"

Kaienji: "STOP!"

KB, whom wasn't paying attention to Kaienji: "What caused her to change her mind?"

Kaienji in the style of Jontron: "STOP!"

Domoka, whom is too infatuated with KB to notice Kaienji: "I don't know… unless… !"

*Domoka turns to her sister and she grows a big grin on her face.*

Kaienji: "It's not what you think!"

Domoka: "Sure it isn't…"

KB: "? What's going on?"

Domoka: "Oh, just teasing my sister, nothing special."

Kaienji: "Can we please stop…"

Domoka: "Fine, let's get too…"

*Domoka notices that Kaienji has a lot of bandages on her hand.*

Domoka: "What happened to your hand?!"

Kaienji: "Oh I just… I just cut my hand a little."

Domoka: "You cut your hand while cooking?"

Kaienji: "It's nothing major…"

*Kaienji looks off to the side embarrassed.*

Domoka: "Oh Kaienji… you're as silly as ever."

*Domoka walks up to Kaienji and pats her head.*

Domoka: "Here, let me see your hand."

*Kaienji reluctantly holds out her hand to Domoka. Domoka's hands hold onto Kaienji wounded hand and they start to glow brightly. The Band-Aids fall off Kaienji's hand and her cuts heal on the spot.*

KB: "Healing… HEALING MAGIC!"

Domoka: "Yeah, but it doesn't heal major wounds…"

KB: "But still!"

Kaienji: "We're fairies, we can do basic magic… you didn't know that?"

KB: "Well… Uh…"

Domoka: "Let's not worry about it sis."

Kaienji: "… Well… okay, thank you for healing me sis."

KB thinking to self: "wait…"

*****FLASHBACK*****

Young KB: "Seriously Aya… you have to stop hurting yourself like this…"

Young Aya: "I can't help it, I'm clumsy…"

Young KB: "That's no excuse… here…"

*Young KB puts a Band-Aid on Aya's scraped hand.*

Young KB: "Try to be more careful next time…"

Young Aya: "Okay… Thank you for helping me."

*****UN-FLASHBACK*****

KB: "…"

KB thinking to self: "Kaienji… she kind of reminds me of Aya…"

Kaienji: "Shall we get eating?"

KB: "Oh… Ah… yeah."

*KB, Domoka, and Kaienji start eating dinner, and after they finish Kaienji goes to the fridge and pulls out a boxed lunch.*

KB: "What's that for?"

Domoka: "…"

Kaienji: "A lot of people saw me bring a man back home to our house… I'm sorry but you can't stay here for much longer…"

*A loud knock is coming from the door.*

?: "We know you're harboring a necromancer! BRING HIM OUT TO US!"

KB: "…"

*KB walks to the front door and goes through it, raising his hands in the air. Domoka and Kaienji leave the house as well. There's a giant Mob of people waiting for them."

Mob leader: "Why where you harboring a necromancer! SCUM LIKE HIM BELONGS OUTSIDE!"

Domoka & Kaienji: "…"

Mob leader: "ANWSER ME!"

KB: "It's my fault, I barged in and took advantage of their hospitality…"

Domoka & Kaienji: "…"

Mob leader: "Oh, Look. A necromancer that's honest, how rare."

Domoka & Kaienji: "…"

Mob leader: "I'll make sure you're death isn't painful since you're **SOOO** Honest."

Kaienji: "… He isn't a Necromancer…"

Mob leader: "What was that?!"

Kaienji: "He isn't a necromancer!"

Mob leader: "Not a necromancer? HA! All men are evil, all men are pervy backstabbers whom care for no one but themselves, and we don't need Neanderthals ruining our image!"

Kaienji: "**HE IS NOT A NECROMANCER!**"

Mob leader: "SHUT YOUR FACE!"

*Mob leader punches Kaienji in the face, braking her nose.*

KB: "KAIENJI!"

*KB rushes to Kaienji side.*

KB: "KAIENJI!"

Mob leader: "The fuck you think you doing?!"

KB: "You can't hurt people like that!"

Mob leader: "Oh yes I can, she's associated with a Necro! You're going to pay the price for not following simple instructions!"

*Mob leader pulls out a hunting knife and makes to stab KB, KB tried to block it with his hand. In the end, she ended up stabbing straight through KB's hand.*

KB: "I… Can't… let you harm her…"

Mob leader: "And why not?"

KB: "Because…"

*KB starts crying…*

KB: "She reminds me of someone who's now gone… I care for her…"

*KB's hand starts glowing over Kaienji's face. Healing her nose.*

Mob leader: "Wh… White magic? Necromancers can't use white magic!"

Domoka: "Because he isn't a necromancer… he's something special you see…"

*Kaienji stands up now completely healed from her wounds.*

Mob leader: "Only fairies can use white magic like that… and he obviously isn't a fairy…"

KB: "…"

Mob leader: "… What are you?"

KB: "This is just too much…"

*KB runs away from the mob and flees into the woods leaving behind Kaienji and Domoka. He runs as far as he can and makes it into the deepest parts of the woods.*

KB: "… why…"

*KB contemplates about his life up to thus far.*

KB: "Why does my life have to suck…"

?: "If your life sucks that hard, we can end it for you."

KB: "!"

*KB looks around, only to find a couple of men in robes.*

KB: "Necromancers!"

Necromancer 1: "Yep, now hand over that boxed lunch you've got there."

KB thinking to self: "Boxed lunch?"

*KB looks to see that he still has his Boxed lunch that Kaienji gave him.*

Necromancer 2: "DUDE! HE HAS A KNIFE STUCK IN HIS HAND!"

Necromancer 1: "Aw, gross…"

Necromancer 2: "Let's just take his lunch and leave."

Necromancer 1: "Yeah…"

KB: "If you take my lunch I'll kill you…"

Necromancer 1: "I'll like to see you try!"

*KB stands up and pulls the knife out his hand.*

KB: "It's the last think I have to remember her by."

Necromancer 1: "Who?"

*KB charges the necromancer and pins him to a tree.*

KB: "None of you god damn business!"

*KB takes the knife and stabs the area next to his throat, pinning the robe to the tree. He lets go and faces the second necromancer.*

KB: "Anything you want to say?"

Necromancer 2: "Um… we were never here…"

*Necromancer 2 pulls the knife out from Necromancer 1's robe and ran off.*

Necromancer 1: "…"

KB: "Why are you still here?!"

Necromancer 1: "If I can't have it, neither can you bro."

*Necromancer 1 cast a fire spell and sets the boxed lunch on fire, then teleports off with necromancer 2.*

KB: "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

*KB runs over to the fire and try's to blow it out, it just makes the fire go faster.*

KB: "NO! NO! NOO!"

*KB falls to the ground. But then he notices that there's something unburned in the ash.*

KB: "A note?"

*KB takes the note and reads it.*

Dear Kenneth: By the time you read this, you're probably far away… I just wanted to let you know that… if you ever decide to come back I'll be waiting for you… no matter how long it takes… when you get back… I have something I would like to say to you…

-Kaienji

KB: "… I'm afraid that I won't be back for a while Kaienji… not with the situation I've gotten myself into…"

*A portal opens from behind KB, and a man steps out.*

?: "About time I found where you are!"

KB: "Who… Who are you?"

?: "No one of importance my friend. You have a destiny of which you must follow, and that starts with a single step forward."

KB: "Will that step lead me home, or into more trouble."

?: "One step closer to home, one step away from suffering, this is **YOUR** path, how you make of it isn't my concern, but you have to follow it either way. So take my hand and start your story."

KB: "And what story is that?"

?: "Your story, The story of Kenneth Baumgart."

**End of Chapter**


	2. Toward another World

Towards another world

***Heavens lost property***

*Tomoki is sitting at his school desk, looking out the window, then sees a quick flash by the old cherry blossom tree.*

Tomoki shocked: "… THE HELL WAS THAT!"

*Tomoki looks closer to see a man who's roughly 15, and is passed out under the tree where the flash was.*

Tomoki: "Is he okay?! I have to go check!"

*Tomoki raises his hand to get the teachers attention.*

Teacher: "Yes Tomoki, what is it?"

Tomoki: "May I go to the bathroom?"

Teacher: "Sure, go ahead…"

Tomoki: "Thanks!"

*Tomoki is running out of the class room, and is trying to get to the tree as fast as he can. Ikaros is watching out the window.*

Ikaros: "Master is running off again…"

Nymph: "so?"

*Ikaros is looking out the window intensely… then proceeds to jump out and fly toward Tomoki*

Nymph: "Ikaros!"

*Ikaros lands next to Tomoki and stares at him."

Tomoki: "AH! Ikaros, don't scare me like that!"

Ikaros: "Sorry master… you ran off suddenly…"

Tomoki: "Well yeah! I saw something strange and I'm going to take a look!"

Ikaros: "Ok… allow me to come."

Tomoki: "Only if you hide your wings."

*Ikaros hides her wings, then Nymph flies down and lands next to Ikaros.*

Nymph: "Ikaros! You shouldn't do that!"

Ikaros: "sorry…"

Tomoki: "Well all that is said and done, I saw something strange by the old cherry blossom tree!"

Nymph: "Really? Maybe it's another Angeloid?"

Tomoki: "I honestly hope not… Nymph should come along and help us look… in case this turns out to be BAD…"

Nymph: "fine…"

*Tomoki, Ikaros, and Nymph go to the tree. When they get there they see a sleeping out man lying in the grass.*

Tomoki: "He's just a kid… what is he doing out of school?"

Nymph: "His clothes suggest he's isn't a normal student…"

*Nymph points out the kids clothes, jeans, a white trench coat, and a plain bright red shirt.*

Tomoki: "Hmm… he has a particular sense of fashion… we should wake him up."

Ikaros: "Understood master."

*Ikaros picks up a twig and start poking the sleeping man.*

Nymph: "No no Ikaros, this is how you wake up someone."

*Nymph does a downward slap to wake up the Kid.*

Kid: "OH FUCK, MY FACE!"

Nymph: "See."

Ikaros: "I see…"

*The kid gets up and looks around.*

Kid: "Ok! Who did that?!"

*Ikaros walks up to the kid and slaps him.*

Tomoki: "Ikaros, he's already up!"

Kid: "!"

Ikaros: "… … … are you awake?"

Kid: "I AM NOW!"

Ikaros: "… … … good."

Kid: "Oh well, what's done is done…"

*Tomoki takes a closer look at the Kids face, and realizes he is American.*

Tomoki: "Whoa! A foreigner!"

Kid: "I guess you could say that…"

Tomoki: "Hey… what's your name?"

Kid: "Oh me? I'm Kenneth Baumgart; you can call me KB for short."

Tomoki: "Kenneth…"

*Ikaros does a scan.*

Ikaros: "Master… Kenneth is a Gaelic name meaning handsome."

Tomoki: "Ok… why is that important?"

?: "So, we have an American with a Gaelic first name and a German last name… what is he doing here?"

*Tomoki turns around to find Sugata standing there.*

Tomoki: "Sugata! What are you doing here?!"

Sugata: "Because I saw the same thing you did…"

Tomoki: "So that white flash?"

Sugata: "Yes, sorry Mr. KB, but you're coming with me."

KB: "Ah… fine, better than being slapped."

*KB glares at Nymph.*

*Sugata pulls away Kenneth, Tomoki and the two Angeloids follow him. They end up in the new world discovery club room.*

Sugata: "Ok… sorry for being blunt, but are you an Angeloid?"

KB: "A what now? No."

Sugata: "Then what are you?"

KB: "I'm human, just like you."

Sugata: "… I don't think so, what was the flash of light?"

KB: "Oh that?"

Sugata: "YES!"

KB: "Me coming out of a dimensional portal… what else could it be?"

Sugata: "Wait, dimensional? You're from another dimension!?"

KB: "Yes, is that odd?"

Tomoki: "YES IT IS SHIRLOCK!"

KB: "Oh… now that I think about it… that statement was kind of silly…"

Sugata: "What dimension are you from?"

KB: "Well, I don't know what to call it other than home."

Sugata: "Home? Are you trying to get back home?"

KB: "Yes, that is in fact my end goal."

Sugata: "Well then, allow me and Tomoki to help you."

Tomoki: "WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP?!"

Sugata: "Because with one of your cards, you can call a wish up for Kenneth and send him back home."

Tomoki: "Well… I guess that's the simple solution…"

KB: "Can you really send me home?"

Tomoki: "Sure…"

*Tomoki pulls out a card and holds it up to the air and the card glows brightly. A couple seconds pass and KB is still standing there.*

KB: "Oh… that's not going to work… I just remembered that I'm immune to all magic or non-physical effects…"

Tomoki: "Well isn't that great!"

Sugata: "Wait, if magic doesn't work… then how did you get here?"

KB: "I teleported, If I'm able to do a specific thing in the dimension, then a portal opens up to me and it leads to another dimension…"

Sugata: "So you go through random portals, hoping to be able to teleport back home."

KB: "It's all I can do."

Sugata: "Well… do you know what you have to do in order to get out of this dimension?"

KB: "…Hold on a second…"

*KB opens up his nap sack and pulls out a book.*

Sugata: "What's that?"

KB: "It's a book I got in the last dimension. It's magic, so every time I go into a new dimension it updates itself. It's a book that tells me about the dimension I'm in and what I have to do in order to get out."

Sugata: "Well, open it up and see what you have to do."

*KB opens up the book and takes a look.*

KB: "It says… Tomoki Sakurai… and I have to beat him in a contest of pervert wits…"

Sugata: "Well… you're not getting out of here anytime soon."

Tomoki: "… Me? ME!"

KB: "This is quite bad…"

Sugata: "Look, NO ONE is more perverted than Tomoki, NO ONE! If you want even a shred of hope to get out of here, go live with him and study ANYTHING you can find that might be helpful."

KB: "Really…"

Tomoki: "Why me? Why does he have to live with me?!"

Sugata: "I live in a tent, He wouldn't last two seconds at Mikako's house, and I don't think Sohara would take too kindly to a stranger living in her house. And besides, you have an extra room."

Tomoki: "God dammit…"

KB: "So I'm living with him?"

Sugata: "Yep, have fun."

Tomoki: "Fine… Look, I'm truly a nice guy… so please don't make this hard…"

KB: "I'm a nice guy myself, so I wouldn't think of it."

Tomoki: "Good."

*Tomoki gets up to leave and Ikaros fallows. KB was about to leave the room when Nymph tapped on his shouders.*

Nymph whispering: "You know… you seem interesting… you might be fun."

*Nymph leaves the room; KB stands there for a while. Then after concluding that it probably means nothing he leaves the room.*

Sugata: "Well, interesting things are starting up again… this time, it doesn't involve an angel. Tomoki, you're a poor… poor lucky bastard."

*KB and Tomoki are walking home with the two Angeloids following behind.*

KB: "So… you live alone with Nymph and Ikaros?"

Tomoki: "Yeah? What about it?"

KB: "So, done anything… nasty with them?"

Tomoki: "I wish, Sohara would murder me if did."

KB: "Sohara… Sugata did mention her, who is she?"

Tomoki: "My childhood friend, she lives next door to me and we're in the same class."

KB: "So, is she nice?"

Tomoki: "Well, she constantly hits me… but in the end she's really a nice person."

KB: "Oh, is that so?"

Tomoki: "She's definitely not Mikako-san."

KB: "Oh, whose Mikako? Is she mean?"

Tomoki: "Hell yes! She's a part of the Yakuza or something like that."

KB: "Oh, that could be bad."

Tomoki: "COULD BE?! IT IS BAD!"

KB: "So, how far away is your house?"

Tomoki: "Oh, we just arrived."

*Tomoki points to his house.*

KB: "it's pretty big."

Tomoki: "Is it? I don't think it is."

KB: "Well, compared to where I've been sleeping for the past couple of days, it is."

Tomoki: "Well, let's step inside."

*Tomoki and KB along with the others go inside the house.*

KB: "Wow, it's cleaner than I thought."

Tomoki: "I'm not really that messy of a person."

KB: "I can tell… so where do I sleep?"

Tomoki: "Well… the only open room is the attic…"

KB: "Oh, Ok."

Tomoki: "I hope its ok… here, I'll get some snacks and we can sit and watch TV."

*Just as Tomoki is about to leave, someone knocks on the front door.*

Tomoki: "Oh, I seem to have a visitor."

*Tomoki goes to open the Door while KB stands behind him, Tomoki opens the door to see Sohara.*

Sohara: "Tomoki! Where were you! You skipped the last 15 minutes of school! Where you really in the bathroom for that lo…"

*Sohara looks up to see KB standing there.*

Sohara: "…ah… Hi."

*Sohara looks down at Tomoki.*

Sohara: "Who is this?!"

Tomoki: "His name is Kenneth Baumgart."

Sohara: "Is he a foreigner?"

Tomoki & KB: "Yes, I guess you could say that."

KB: "Jinx, you owe me a coke."

Tomoki: "DAMNIT!"

*Tomoki goes to the kitchen to get KB a coke from the fridge.*

Sohara: "So, are you American?"

KB: "Yes."

Sohara: "Wow… So what brings you to Japan?"

KB: "I moved because… You know… certain situations…"

Sohara: "So, you moved with your family?"

KB: "No, just me…"

Sohara: "Really… then where do you live?"

KB: "well… you see…"

KB thinking to self: "Come on… not the first time I had to bullshit my way out of a situation… I GOT IT!"

KB: "I'm a relative of Sugata-kun."

Sohara: "Huh?"

KB: "Well… do to family issues I had to move, and I was supposed to move in with my cousin Sugata-kun but as we know… he lives in a tent by himself, so he told me to live with one of his close friends… and the only one with a spare room other than you was Tomoki-san… so I'm living with him."

Sohara: "… okay…"

KB thinking to self: "NAILED IT!"

*Tomoki returns with a coke in hand.*

KB: "Thank you my kind sir."

Tomoki: "Whatever…"

*Tomoki looks at Sohara.*

Tomoki: "Yeah… so this is Kenneth Baumgart, he's living with me for a while due to curtain issues."

Sohara: "He already told me all about it."

Tomoki: "Oh, did he?"

Sohara: "And I know you're tight on space…"

*Sohara looks at Ikaros and Nymph sitting in the living room, and fidgets around while talking to Tomoki*

Sohara: "So I guess he could live with me for a while."

KB and Tomoki: "Really?!"

Tomoki: "Jinx, you owe me a coke."

KB: "DAMNIT!"

*Tomoki grabs the coke that KB has and starts drinking it.*

KB: "Really? REALLY?! FINE! I'll get myself one."

*KB leaves the room.*

Tomoki: "So he can really live with you?"

Sohara: "I don't see why not."

Tomoki: "But he's a guy, wouldn't your parents kill you for that sort of thing?"

Sohara: "Not really, they are out on a business trip and I won't tell them about Kenneth-kun."

Tomoki thinking to self: "Did she just call him Kenneth-Kun?! They only just met! That would mean that… no, I'm sure I just misheard."

Sohara: "Oh… and Tomoki… I have a question to ask you…"

Tomoki: "Uh… Yeah, sure."

Sohara: "well, it just…"

*KB returns.*

KB: "You're out of cola."

Sohara not paying attention: "Are all Americans hot like Kenneth-kun is?"

*Tomoki is in shock, along with KB. Sohara notices that KB was standing there.*

KB: "well, I'm not quite sure that I like this situation…"

*KB walks backwards slowly.*

KB: "I'm going up to the attic and I'm going to go sit in the corner."

Sohara: "Huh, Why the attic?"

KB: "Because that's where my room is…"

Sohara: "Your room… Tomoki, were, you going to make him sleep in the attic?"

Tomoki: "well… that's the only open room I had…"

Sohara: "That won't do, see, he needs to stay with me."

*Sohara takes KB's hand and drags him out the door.*

Sohara: "You're going to live with me."

KB: "uh… … … fine…"

KB thinking to self: "On second thought… I might like this situation a lot…"

*KB walks over to Sohara's house. Tomoki is standing there in shock, he looks over at Nymph.*

Tomoki: "…I should be happy for him, but yet I feel empty on the inside… why is that?"

Nymph: "That's your own damn problem. All I know is that now I have something other than my soap-operas to watch. Because this is getting really interesting."

Tomoki: "WHY DO I FEEL EMPTY!?"

Ikaros: "… … … hunger?"

Nymph: "Yeah, Tomoki… go eat some food in the other room, you're too loud."

Tomoki: "Fine!"

*Tomoki leaves for the other room crying.*

*****At Sohara's Place*****

*Sohara opens the door for KB to enter her house.*

Sohara: "So this is my house."

KB: "it looks just like Tomoki's house."

Sohara: "Well, yeah… we have the same house layout…"

KB: "So… where would I be sleeping?"

Sohara: "Like I said, my parents are out… so you would be sleeping in their room I guess."

KB: "Ok…"

*Sohara takes a close look at KB.*

Sohara: "Um… didn't you bring anything with you when you moved here? I'm surprised that I don't see any moving boxes or anything like that."

KB: "Well…"

KB thinking to self: "AW SHIET… … … I GOT IT!"

KB: "Sugata-san was supposed to provide me with everything I needed."

KB thinking to self: "NAILED IT!"

Sohara: "That's a lie… isn't it?"

KB thinking to self: "SHIET!"

Sohara: "And you're not really related to Sugata, are you?"

KB: "No… But how did you figure it out?"

Sohara: "You messed up on your horrific… you called him san instead of Kun."

KB: "DAMN IT! I knew I needed more practice with horrifics."

Sohara: "So who are you really?"

KB: "I didn't lie about my name, I'm Kenneth Baumgart."

Sohara: "Ok, where did you come from? Was it really America?"

KB: "Well… I'm from America… just a different dimension… a dimension that was taken over by some aliens and everyone got stuck in a time loop but none the less a different dimension."

Sohara: "… what?!"

KB: "I came from a different dimension in hopes to find my home, but I ended up coming here…"

Sohara: "So is that why Tomoki ran out of class today?"

KB: "I guess so."

Sohara: "… … … so you mentioned your home."

KB: "Yeah… it's just one day, for some reason I just… teleported to another dimension altogether. I thought that if I go through every dimensional portal I can find, then I might find my home… or at least find out what's going on."

Sohara: "Oh… so all you're trying to do is go home?"

KB: "In order for me to open up another portal, I have to beat Tomoki in a duel…"

Sohara: "A DUEL?! LIKE A FIGHT."

KB: "Not really… it's a battle of wits."

Sohara: "A battle of wits?"

KB: "On the subject of female anatomy."

Sohara: "…"

KB: "…"

Sohara: "You're screwed."

KB: "WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!"

Sohara: "Here, let me sum it up."

KB: "Okay…"

Sohara: "That's like a four year old child trying to fight god in a fist fight."

KB: "so are you saying that I'm a toddler and Tomoki is god, or are you saying Tomoki is somehow more powerful than god… I think you might be exaggerating."

Sohara: "Only a little, either way you have no way of winning."

KB: "No way huh?"

Sohara: "Yep."

KB: "Fine… if I'm going to be stuck here then why don't I try to fit in… is there anything special going on like a festival."

Sohara: "Yes actually, there is one going on tonight."

KB: "… really? My guess was spot on?"

Sohara: "Yes."

KB: "That almost never happens… what time does the festival start."

*Sohara checks her watch*

Sohara: "Pretty soon actually… we should get ready."

KB: "I have nothing special to wear at all."

Sohara: "Don't worry, we can rent a yukata."

KB: "That sounds like fun."

Sohara: "Yep and I'll go and put on my kimono now."

*Sohara goes up stairs to put on a kimono while KB waits downstairs for her. Several minutes pass by.*

KB thinking to self: "how long does it take to put on a Kimono?"

Sohara: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!'

KB: "Sohara! What's wrong?"

Sohara: "TOMOKI, YOU PERV!"

KB: "Wait… what?"

*A loud crash comes from outside and KB can hear Tomoki whimpering. Sohara rushes downstairs with her kimono on.*

Sohara: "Not going to let you get away with it this time!"

*Sohara walks out and starts beating up Tomoki, KB is still sitting on the couch.*

KB thinking to self: "Oh… so that's what I have to beat in order to get out of here… I'm going to be here a while."

*Sohara walks back inside with Tomoki following her; Tomoki is trying to apologize to Sohara.*

Tomoki: "I'm sorry Sohara…"

Sohara: "I don't want to hear it."

KB: "Having a lover's spat I see?"

Tomoki: "HAHAHAHA Nope."

Sohara blushing: "uh… ahh… why do you say that?"

KB with a shit eating grin looking away: "Oh nothing."

Tomoki: "It's not like that at all!"

KB: "I was just teasing, anyway… are you going to the festival tonight?"

Tomoki: "Oh, yeah… are you?"

KB: "Yes I am! I'm going to get me a yukata."

Tomoki: "Oh, good for you."

Sohara: "Yes… let's get a move on, the festival starts soon."

KB & Tomoki: "Okay!"

*KB, Tomoki, and Sohara go to the festival. They explore a little bit to look at the different booths; KB is looking at a one of the food booths.*

Tomoki: "Dude… are you hungry?"

KB: "The last piece of food I had was burnt by a necromancer, and that was long ago."

Tomoki: "Okay, let me buy one for you."

KB: "You don't have to do that."

Tomoki: "No, I insist."

*Tomoki buys a sandwich from the booth and then hands it to KB.*

Tomoki: "Here you go."

KB: "Thanks."

*Just as KB is about to take a bite, a really fat man accidently bumps into KB causing KB to drop his sandwich and fall onto on it."

KB: "Ow…"

Tomoki: "Aw man, that looked painful… and now our sandwich is ruined. Here, let me buy you a new one…"

*Tomoki looks through his wallet. Then frowns.*

Tomoki: "Aw hell, I only brought five bucks and that sandwich was three dollars. I'm one buck short."

KB: "God damn it, my food."

*Just then, Sugata showed up.*

Tomoki: "Oh, Hi Sugata, what are you doing here?"

Sugata: "Mikako forced me to come. She wanted me to show her KB."

KB: "Isn't she the mean one?"

?: "Well, that isn't nice to say."

*KB turns around to see Mikako standing behind him.*

KB: "SHIET!"

Mikako: "So you're KB, I heard rumors about you, like you might not be human."

KB: "Ok, that rumor is a lie, I'm mostly human."

Mikako: "Mostly?"

KB: "I'm technically a full blood human, but because of some… circumstances, I have hell fire flowing through my veins."

Mikako: "Well, isn't **THAT** interesting."

KB: "I'm not really all too special… compared to robot angels that grant wishes that is."

Mikako: "Oh, I say otherwise, let us have a duel. If I win, well… you'll be dead."

KB: "I don't like where this is going."

Mikako: "And if you win, I'll buy you **REALLY **fancy food."

KB: "I'm in."

Mikako: "Good, the rules are simple. I'll use guns and other weapons on you, all you have to do is survive it all."

KB: "ma-am, you're making this too easy for me. Hope you're as hungry as I am."

Mikako: "Oh I like your enthusiasm. Come, let us start now."

*Mikako leads KB in front of a shrine.*

Mikako: "This is where our fight will take place; just tell me when you're ready."

KB: "Heh, the more I wait the more hungry I get. So why waste any time and just start the battle already."

Mikako: "If you insist."

*Mikako pulls out a machine gun and starts firing at KB.*

KB: "DELAY!"

*KB moves the bullets out of the way so they never hit him, Mikako runs out of ammo for the gun and tosses it to the side.*

Mikako: "No idea how you did that, but you're doing pretty well. Here, let me try this."

*Mikako pulls out a flame thrower and points it at Nymph.*

Mikako: "You can dodge bullets, but if you ignore this fire then Nymph will be killed. You win if you ignore it so it's really easy to win now, hope you can deal with the death of someone else."

KB: "You can't do that! She isn't a part of this mess!"

Mikako: "Oh yes she is, I already injected her with a paralyzer, so she can't move out of the way herself."

KB: "You're **SICK!**"

Mikako: "I know, only the death of someone else will appease me."

*Mikako pulls the trigger to the flame thrower, KB Dashes off to stand in front of Nymph in order to separate the fire so it doesn't hit Nymph.*

Mikako: "Oh what a real hero you are… looks like I win this match."

KB: "I don't think so."

*The gas in the flame thrower runs out, KB is stand there with his white mask on and with all of his other clothes are a pile of ashes at his feet.*

Mikako: "IMPOSSIBLE! HOW?!"

*KB walks up to her.*

KB: "It takes more than just that to finish me off; I believe I won this round."

Mikako: "But… But…"

KB: "No and, if's, or buts this time, first I want you to replace my clothes and treat me to dinner."

Mikako: "But there's no way you could of…."

KB: "Do it."

*Mikako snaps her fingers and one of her butlers come out and hands KB a new kimono.*

Butler: "Here you go sir, you may keep it if you want."

KB: "Thanks now come buy me food."

*KB and Mikako go down the festival to buy some food but all the stands are closed for the night.*

KB: "OH COME ON!"

Mikako: "I guess we'll have to skip food this time, maybe next time."

KB: "But… But… my food!"

Mikako: "No and, if's, or buts, isn't that what you said to me."

*Mikako leaves laughing while KB just stands there.*

KB: "… WHAT A BITCH!"

*Nymph shows up behind KB and taps him on his shoulder, KB turns around and looks at her.*

Nymph: "Thank you for saving me… … … here."

*Nymph hands KB a card.*

Nymph: "With this, you'll be able to win the contest with ease."

*Nymph hand the card over blushing. KB takes it.*

KB: "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that…"

Nymph: "Don't worry… just keep it as a token of thanks…"

*Nymph starts walking off, and after 5 steps, turns around.*

Nymph: "And KB… we can have the contest tomorrow, after all… the sooner you get home, the better."

*Nymph turns back around and runs off. Leaving KB alone again.*

KB thinking to self: "What a nice girl."

*KB Pockets the card and walks back home, once he gets back to his house, it's already 11:30 P.M. so he walks upstairs to his bed and lays on top of it.*

KB thinking to self: "I wonder what this card does… Nymph said it was a guarantee but I'm not quite sure about it… I'll just have to take her word for it. Tomorrow, I might just make it home."

*KB puts the card on the night stand and crawls under the sheets, He soon falls asleep dreaming about his home.*

*****The Next Day*****

Mikako: "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I have prepared the grandest of contest between the two gentlemen you see at the stands. KB and Tomoki!"

*Audience cheers with excitement.*

KB: "This is already blown way out of proportion."

Mikako: "The two fine young lads are in a contest to see who is the most perverted. Give them a round of applause!"

*All the males in the Audience cheers wildly, all the girls boo.*

KB and Tomoki: "Let's get this thing started!"

Audience: "…"

Mikako: "…"

KB: "…"

Tomoki: "…"

KB and Tomoki: "Jinx, you owe me a coke…"

Audience: "…"

Mikako: "…"

KB: "…"

Tomoki: "…"

KB and Tomoki: "DAMN IT!"

Mikako: "Anyway… FIRST QUESTION! What are five different names for a woman's breast?"

*KB try's to push the button but Tomoki pushes it faster.*

Tomoki: "Boobs, jugs, knockers, tits, and melons."

Mikako: "POINT TO TOMOKI! HE ONLY NEEDS 2 MORE AND HE WINS!"

Tomoki: "Piece of cake."

Mikako: "QUESTION TWO! Come up with a funny name for a bra."

KB: "But that isn't a question!"

*Tomoki buzzes in.*

Tomoki: "Over the shoulder bolder holders."

Mikako: "POINT TO TOMOKI, ALL HE NEEDS IS ONE SINGLE POINT!"

KB thinking to self: "There's no way I could beat him! I'll never get home at this rate! If only I was more perverted like Tomoki is…"

*Something in KB's pocket glows.*

KB: "Eh?"

Tomoki: "WHAT! WHO GAVE HIM A CARD!"

*The glowing disappears from KB's pocket as an orb of light wraps around him, it eventually fads out to reveal KB with a heavenly low around him.*

Tomoki: "I thought cards weren't supposed to work on him!"

*Sugata, who was in the audience goes up on stage to talk to tomoki.*

Sugata: "I did a little research on some of his DNA, and you're right."

Tomoki: "Then what's going on!?"

Sugata: "His feeling and longing of some boosted the cards power to level way off the chart, to the point where he could be affected by it."

Tomoki: "Bullshit, what does that mean for me."

Sugata: "His wish shall be granted, and if it's to get out of this world, then I know what he wished for…"

Tomoki: "What."

Sugata: "For a way to surpass you, and for that… he became the almighty god of perviness."

Tomoki: "So he's a god!"

*KB opens his eyes to reveal that his eye color has changed from light blue to light gray. The heavenly glow around him grows stronger until it's almost blinding."

Tomoki: "I only need a single point to win, he needs three… I think if I'm fast enough I could do this."

Mikako: "This is getting interesting… QUESTION THREE! What color of panties am I wearing?"

Tomoki thinking to self: "Easy, I checked this morning, and there's no way KB would know this."

*KB pushes the button so fast the no one could see his hand move.*

KB: "Do to slight reflection I can see on the ground, I'm going to say blue and white striped."

Mikako: "POINT TO KB!"

Tomoki: "HOW?!"

Mikako: "QUESTION FOUR! What is the average retail price of a sexy nurse outf…"

*KB Slams down on the button before Mikako even finishes the sentince.*

KB: "Exactually $279.13 in American cash, for Japanese yen, then it would be 29,123.727 yen."

Mikako: "POINT TO KB! THE SCORES ARE EVEN."

Tomoki: "I can't believe it! … I have to use my ultimate method in order to win, and that is to never even give him the chance at pushing that damn button before I do."

Mikako: "LAST QUESTION! You walk by a girl's chan…"

*Before the main part of the question even gets out, Tomoki pushes the button.*

Tomoki: "I WOULD TAKE A PEEK INSIDE THE CHANGING ROOM!"

Mikako: "Yes, that's the most pervy thing one can do, but that answer isn't correct."

Tomoki: "WHAT?!"

*KB pushes the button.*

KB: "I will ignore the changing room and go wait in the field for them to start playing sports, after all, girl's gym uniforms are hot, and they do a lot of jumping around of which builds up a sweat. Making their plain white shirts wet and therefore semitransparent and clingy. Why should I risk being caught and accused of a perv for peeking at them in the changing room when I could just do that?"

Mikako: "I don't know how, But he came up with something even more pervy and got the answer correct. LAST POINT GOES TO KB, KB BEAT TOMOKI AND IS NOW THE KING OF ALL PERVS!"

*A portal opens up several feet behind KB. KB eyes revert back to normal and the heavenly glow goes always.*

KB: "Thank you, but I must take my leave."

*KB turns around and walks toward the portal, but before stepping through the portal, he turns back around and talks.*

KB: "And thank you nymph for giving me that card, I wouldn't have done it without you."

*The audience shift around to reveal nymph in the crowd of people, Nymph is crying."

KB confused: "… was it something I said?"

*Nymph runs up on stage and grabs hold of KB.*

Nymph: "Please don't go."

KB: "… what do you mean…"

Nymph: "If you go… then I'll be alone… Please just stay here, we could live together in Tomoki's house and I can make you happy, I owe my life to you and if I can't repay my debt, Then I'll feel guilty for the rest of my live."

KB: "You already repaid me with the card, nothing more is needed."

Nymph: "A lot more is needed than some stupid card… I want to be with you KB…"

KB: "… … … then come with me, through the portal."

Nymph: "Heh?"

KB: "I have to get home, so staying here is not an option, but no one ever said you had to stay, come with me."

Nymph: "… … I'll go with you if that's what it takes, I'll will be your angeloid. You'll be my master."

*A heavenly glow emits from Nymph and a chain forms, it extends out and wraps itself around KB's hand.*

Nymph: "I'm yours and yours alone."

*KB and nymph smile at each other, then KB turns to look at the crowd.*

KB: "Good bye everyone, I hope that someday I can return."

*KB and Nymph walk through the portal and into the next world. After they step through, a heavenly glow emits from the portal and glows so brightly that it turns the whole world white. The glow fades and Tomoki is sitting at a desk looking out the window.*

Tomoki: "We'll school is as boring as ever, sometimes I wish something would happen."

Teacher: "Tomoki! PAY ATTENTION!"

Tomoki: "Sorry sensei!"

*Nymph and everyone else in the class is laughing, the world is back to normal and it was like KB was never there to begin with.*

*Nymph and KB stepped out of the other end of the Portal. They were in a very dark room.*

Nymph: "Where are we?"

KB: "This is the high way between realities."

*The portal closes behind them.*

Nymph: "And just out of curiosity, what was that bright flash that I saw just before I went through the portal?"

KB: "That was their world reverting back to normal, now they live in a world where I was never there."

Nymph: "So… just like that everyone forgot about you. If you go back, no one will recognize you."

KB: "not exactly, only people that are supposed to be in that world, other time travelers/dimension jumpers will still remember me."

*KB takes out his book and opens the front cover.*

KB: "See, it's written here on the first page."

Nymph: "Yeah… but it doesn't really seem fair for you to make so many friends like Tomoki and Sohara, only to lose them in the end."

KB: "Yeah… but this is all in order to prevent more paradoxes… plus there is one side."

Nymph: "And what would that be."

KB: "Read the bottom of the page, the last rule listed."

Nymph: "…"

KB: "It says that if anyone where to come through the portal with me, then I could keep them as a friend. They would not forget about me."

Nymph: "But… how often does that happen?"

KB: "I don't think it's very often that it does happen, after all… you were the first one that did."

Nymph: "I guess so, but what happens now?"

*KB points out his hand, and another portal opens.*

KB: "We keep moving forward in hopes of home."

Nymph: "Then let us go together."

KB: "…"

*KB starts patting Nymphs head.*

KB: "If I didn't know better, I'll say that you liked me. But I'm sure it's just your personality."

Nymph: "You're an idiot."

KB: "But I'm your master. Let's continue to the next world, maybe it might be home."

*KB grabs Nymph's hand and walks through the next portal.*

*****Chapter END*****


	3. You're a Wizard, KB (Part 1)

**You're a wizard KB *Part 1***

*Negima?! part 1 of 2*

*Nymph and KB walk of the portal and looks around the near empty room.*

KB: "SHIET! Doesn't look like my home…"

Nymph: "If it's not your home, then look in the book."

*Nymph pulls out KB's book and opens it.*

KB: "Eh… HEY! Be careful with that."

Nymph: "Shut up, the page is updating."

*The Words on the book glow and change shape, they form new details on the task that KB has to do.*

**Thou shall stay here until thou get someone to enter a probationary contract with thyself.**

KB: "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Nymph: "I think it wants you to enter a probationary contract with someone."

KB: "Thank you, I have a hard time with old English… what's a probationary contract?"

Nymph: "I don't know… I think we should ask someone."

KB: "Ok… what's that?"

*KB points to a special gem on a pedestal*

Nymph: "It's pretty… It looks like an ear ring!"

KB: "I think it looks like rock candy…"

Nymph: "Now that you mention it, it does… you think it's edible?"

KB: "It's most likely edible, I mean… probably edible."

Nymph: "Though the sign on the pedestal says 'don't touch' so I wouldn't recommend that you eat it."

KB not paying attention: "I'm going to eat it, it looks like food."

*KB walks up to the pedestal and puts the gem in his mouth, just then Sounds of people come from the other side of the certains.*

?: "…And this is an artifact we like to call the star crystal, it's said to have unlimited magical powers. It also isn't edible no matter how much it looks like rock candy."

*They lift up the curtains to reveal the star crystal, but instead, they get a KB puking all over the glass.*

Person 1: "The FUCK IS THIS?!"

Person 2: "I don't know, call the dean and let him know about this."

Person 3: "I'll contact him now."

*Person 3 uses magic to call up the dean.*

Person 3: "We had some one break into the star crystal exhibit!"

Dean: "Oh god, not again… is he being consumed by the darkness?"

Student 2: "No… he's just puking everywhere, it's disgusting."

Dean: "Puking… so the day has finally come… Send him over to my office immediately!"

Student 3: "Understood!"

*Nymph looks over at KB.*

Nymph: "I don't like where this is going! We should get out of…"

*KB is lying face down in a huge pile of puke, there's air bubbles coming out of the puke.*

Nymph: "Or not…"

*Guards break into the exhibit and take Kb and Nymph by the arm and bring them to the dean's office.*

Dean: "So the day HAS come…"

Nymph: "What do you mean by that?"

Dean: "The prophecy… its coming true."

KB: "What does me puking have to do with the prophecy?"

Dean: "you tried to eat the star crystal, right?"

KB: "yeah…"

Dean: "Normally if you touch the star crystal you get consumed by the darkness, not only did you touch the crystal, you fucking **ate** it. The guards didn't even find the crystal in your puke so it must have stayed down. You're the Sorcerer of legend, the one with unlimited power."

KB: "I'm not a sorcerer; I'm just immune to magic."

Dean: "But now you can be a sorcerer, you have unlimited magic."

KB: "!"

Dean: "We must enroll you into magic academy immediately! You're going to be the best wizard ever!"

KB: "I went from an almighty god of pervyness into an all-powerful sorcerer of legend in like…"

*KB checks his watch.*

KB: "Not even fifteen minutes…"

Dean: "Here, here's your staff and wizard hat. And since your first couple of years is only to build up how much magic you can use, you'll go straight to your 5th year class. Of which you'll graduate from in about a week."

KB: "The almighty wizard needs only a week of training?"

Dean: "All you have to is read any magic book and it'll just come to you."

KB: "Because of the star crystal?"

Dean: "Yep, you'll be able to use **ANY** magic spell and have it be as powerful as you want."

KB: "Sounds fun."

Dean: "I'm so excited; here… let me teach you one spell real quick."

*The Dean sticks out his finger.*

Dean: "**Atquire amestias!**"

*The end of his finger sparks a flame.*

Dean: "Now you try…"

KB: "Ok… **Atquire amestias!**"

*The deans building blows up, no one is harmed.*

KB: "…"

Dean: "…"

KB: "I guess you weren't lying about the unlimited magic part…"

Dean: "You're going to need to learn how to compress your magic…"

Nymph: "I CAN SEE THAT!"

Dean: "Good thing our classes teach that…"

KB: "Ok, why did you get silent?"

Dean: "Not only are you powerful… you're big too."

*Nymph notices what the dean was talking about.*

Nymph blushing: "Ah, KB! YOUR CLOTHES!"

*KB looks down and sees that he's naked.*

KB: "… MY YUKATA!"

Dean: "Just put these on."

*Dean hands KB wizard robes along with a wizard hat and a staff.*

KB: "Thanks… I thought wizard hats were supposed to be… pointy."

*KB Looks at his wizard hat to see that's it's a fedora.*

Dean: "Well, don't always believe in stereotypes. Wearing a pointy wizard hat would give away that you're a wizard and we don't want that. That and fedoras look sexy."

KB: "Ok, I never really understood wizard hats. What's their purpose?"

Dean: "Try thinking about something and reach into your hat."

KB: "Okay…"

*KB reaches into his hat and feels something inside.*

KB: "… Could it be…"

*KB pulls out a precooked cup of noodles.*

KB: "FOOD!"

Dean: "That's why magicians can pull out rabbits from their hats, and thanks for my breakfast."

*Dean grabs KB's food and starts eating it.*

KB: "BUT MY FOOD!"

Dean: "You still naked, why don't you put on the robes. Or you can stand there showing me your penis while I eat my noodles."

KB: "Fine, I'll put on my robes…"

*KB puts on the robes and hat, then straps his staff to his back.*

Dean: "Now that we got that handled… when do you want to start classes?"

KB: "As soon as possible please."

Dean: "Ok, you have 2 minutes to get to class."

KB and Nymph: "Wait… what?!"

Dean: "Here's a magic map, don't be late now."

*The dean hands them a map and shoves both of them out of the door. KB and Nymph rush to make it to class and barely make it.*

Teacher: "And these are the new students I was just talking about, introduce yourselves to the class."

KB: "How did you know?!"

Nymph: "Magic probably…"

KB: "Eh… I can already tell I'm going to hate this class…"

Teacher: "INTRODUCE YOUR SELVES NOW!"

KB: "Jesus Christ you're scary! My name is Kenneth Baumgart, call me KB for short."

Nymph: "And I'm Nymph, I'm not really a student but as you can see."

*Nymph holds up her hand to show the chain that connects them together.*

Nymph: "We are kind of stuck together."

Class: "…"

*Everyone stares at KB.*

Class: "…"

Teacher: "…"

KB: "I promise that this wasn't something I did intentionally, that was her doing."

Teacher: "You're into some sick shit aren't you KB?"

KB: "God damnit I just said I didn't do this!"

Teacher not listening: "… But I like that in a man. How old are you… 25?"

KB: "… 15… I'm 15."

Teacher: "25, 15… it's all the same to me."

*Class is staring angrily at KB.*

KB: "OH COME ON!"

Teacher: "Why don't you sit in the front row with Negi Springfield. I'll bet you two will get along."

KB: "I will, though I get the feeling that you only want me to sit there so you can ogle me all day."

Teacher: "How did you know?"

KB: "Know what, never mind."

*KB goes over to Negi and sits down.*

Negi: "Hello."

KB: "Hello…"

Negi: "So you're fifteen?"

KB: "Yeah, what about it."

Negi: "This is a class normally intended for 9-10 year old children."

*KB looks around and sees a lot of children fitting the description Negi just gave him.*

KB: "And you have **THAT** as your teacher."

Negi: "Yeah… we got used to it. So, why are you here?"

KB: "A lot of puking and star crystal eating, along with dimensional portals, aliens, time loops, friends dying, and starving."

Nymph: "What about me?"

KB: "Oh yeah, and a lot of… Magic cards and turning into the almighty pervy god."

Negi: "Wait… YOU ATE THE STAR CRYSTAL!"

KB: "Out of all the things I just said, that's what you question."

Negi: "How are you not processed by the darkness?"

KB: "I'm immune to magic and ability's."

Negi: "!"

KB: "And because I ate the star crystal, I'm now an all-powerful wizard."

Negi: "YOU ATE THE STAR CRYSTAL!"

KB: "I just said I did."

Negi: "So you now have unlimited power?!"

KB: "Yep."

Negi: "But… BUT…"

*Teacher interrupts.*

Teacher: "Time for class to start, today we'll go and get familiars. We'll go to the forest of creatures and we'll just pick one out."

Class: "Okay!"

KB thinking to self: "What's going on with my life…"

*The Class goes to the forest.*

Teacher: "Ok class, the kind man that runs this forest brought out several different animals including baby dragons, demonic penguins, a random banana slug, and ermines."

Animal care taker: "Just choose the one you think will suit you the best, I'll explain what it does magic wise and you make the decision of whether or not you want to keep it."

Teacher: "And we'll let the new student go first, he's new to magic and should have a wide variety to choose from."

KB: "Ok… what does the baby dragon do?"

Animal care taker: "Well, nothing really… it gets extremely clingy and protective of its master and will fight off anyone who tries to take his master away."

*Nymph violently shakes her head no.*

Animal care taker: "…Or you could have the demonic penguin, it breathes fire and can be use like a pillow…"

*Just then slime falls from the trees.*

Animal care taker: "Oh shit, not this again!"

*The slime falls on every ones clothing and start dissolving it, the class starts panicking.*

Animal care taker: "Don't panic, just brush it off your clothing and everything should be fine."

Teacher: "Oh it's dissolving my clothes, what ever shall I do?"

Animal care taker: "Hey! Miss. Nekotone! You're supposed to brush the slime off of your clothes, not push it closer to your privates!"

KB: "What going on?"

Animal care taker: "It's just the stupid green slime at it again…"

KB: "And green slime dissolves clothing?"

Animal care taker: "That's all it can do, nothing more and nothing less."

*A loud tick sound comes from KB's head as his eyes turn to a light grey color and a heavenly glow comes from his body.*

Nymph: "Aw shit! He lost control!"

Animal care taker: "Wha… WHAT!"

KB: "**I WANT THE SLIME AS MY FAMILIAR!**"

Animal care taker: "Sorry, I can't allow that."

KB: "But why not?"

Animal care taker: "Green slime is a pest and it doesn't deserve to live let alone be someone's familiar."

*The animal care taker cast lightning and kills the slime.*

KB: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Animal care taker: "If you want something pervy then just take an ermine."

KB: "what do those do?"

Animal care taker: "They're pervy, fast, able to take clothing along with other things, and they tend to be intelligent **AND** they can draw patio circles."

KB: "Then I'll take the ermine as my…"

*KB gets karate chopped in the back of the head. He loses consciousness and reverts back to normal.*

Nymph: "I disagree to this; I do not want something that can steal panties as my masters familiar."

Animal care taker: "Too late, it's really only his choice."

Nymph: "But, BUT!"

Animal care taker: "It's still better then green slime."

*KB wakes up.*

KB: "Ow, you didn't have to do that Nymph."

Animal care taker: "And here you go sir, here's your ermine."

?: "Hello, I'm Chamo, Chamo the ermine fairy."

KB: "IT TALKS!"

Animal care taker: "Oh yeah… it does that as well."

Chamo: "I was hoping to be Negi's familiar but you seem more fun."

Nymph: "You better not steal my panties!"

Chamo: "No can do blue stripes."

Nymph: "What did you just call me? HEY!"

*Chamo has a pair of blue and white striped panties in his mouth.*

KB: "Gives those back to her right now!"

*KB takes the panties from Chamo's mouth and gives it back to Nymph."

KB: "You do not take clothing from any of **MY** companions."

Chamo pouting: "Fine…"

Nymph: "You put **A LOT** of emphasis on 'my'."

KB: "Well…"

Nymph: "Chamo, no taking panties from **ANY** girl period."

Chamo pouting: "… Ok…"

Nymph: "Good, now let's go home and eat potato chips."

KB: "But we still have class, we haven't finished for the day."

Nymph: "Oh, fine. Then let's get going so I can eat potato chips in class."

KB: "Ok… …. … would you mind sharing."

Nymph: "No, they're my potato chips."

KB: "Aww…"

*Nymph walks off to class. Leaving KB and Chamo behind.*

KB: "… about what she said."

Chamo: "About the potato chips?"

KB: "No, the girl pantie thing. You can still do it, but with my permission only, we don't want to get in trouble now do we?"

Chamo: "I like the way you think… so can I take her panties?"

KB: "Nymph? … … … know what, yeah. But only this one time, for revenge."

Chamo: "Roger that."

*Chamo races off, and soon KB hears screaming in the distance.*

Nymph: "AHHHHHHHH!"

KB: "Bulls eye!"

*Chamo returns with Nymphs panties in mouth.*

KB Screaming to Nymph: "YOU SHALL LEARN TO SHARE POTATO CHIPS!"

Nymph: "FINE! I"LL GIVE YOU SOME JUST GIVE ME BACK MY PANTIES!"

*KB catches up to Nymph, and gives her back the panties.*

KB: "Good."

*KB, Chamo, and Nymph walk back to the class room. Nymph pulls out a potato bag and gives some potato chips to KB.*

KB: "Finally, some food!"

*The teacher walks back into the class.*

Teacher: "No eating in my class!"

*The teacher knocks the potato chips out of KB's hand and starts stomping on them one at a time.*

KB: "My food!"

Teacher: "No matter how hot you are, you cannot eat in my class."

KB: "But Nymph is eating potato chips…"

Teacher: "yeah, but she isn't a student now is she."

KB: "But… But… fine… I won't eat in class."

Teacher: "Good."

*Teacher walks back to her desk.*

KB: "First necromancers and then my teacher, what next?"

Teacher: "Finals are coming up, and if you haven't studied you're going to fail and you'll have to restart from the beginning."

KB: "FUCKING FANTASTIC!"

Teacher: "Now that you have your familiars, open up to page 1897 of your text book. We'll be learning how to summon your familiar from anywhere."

*KB grabs a text book from the shelf and opens it.*

Teacher: "Now, I moved all your familiars to the front of the class room. If you spell works, then your familiars shall come to you. All you have to do is trace the circle shown on the page and say the words listed on the page."

KB: "Ok, let's give this a try."

*KB carefully traces the circle on the page.*

KB: "And let's see… the words are… **ISUGANGI MIHAROSHI**"

*The circle glows to reveal Seiji's head. Seiji looks up at KB and smiles.*

Seiji: "Hello friend!"

KB: "OH GOD NO!"

*KB grabs the text book and rapidity hits Seiji's head with it. Seiji goes back through the portal and leaves KB alone.*

Teacher: "Ok… never seen that before… You messed up on **ISUGANGI**… it's supposed to be **ISUKANGI**."

KB: "Oh… Ok… Let's try this again… **ISUKANGI MIHAWOSHI!**"

*KB's hands glow brightly as Chamo appears in the circle.*

KB: "It worked! I SUMMONED CHAMO WITH MAGIC!"

Chamo: "Your magic is really powerful; I'm not the only thing you summoned."

KB: "What do you mean? …"

*All the girls in class blush in embarrassment and scream, Chamo gets a big grin.*

KB: "Oh god… OH GOD!"

*The circle glows brightly as thousands upon thousands of panties come from the circle and fill up the entire room.*

*****RANDOM NEWS REPORT*****

News reporter on TV: "Earlier today, another worldly phenomenon happened and took all of the girl's panties on the west coast of Great Britain. Male witnesses of the phenomenon declare this day to be a new international holiday of which shall be held today."

KB talking to self: "What have I done?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

Nymph: "I don't know, but thank god I was able to find my pair… I think… anyway, we should study for finals. Just this time, READ THE WORDS CORRECTLY!"

KB: "Okay! I agree with you one hundred percent, thank god the librarian let me check out some text books."

*KB pulls one of them out and opens up to a random page.*

KB: "… What's this spell?"

*KB reads the page, it's a spell that fuses probationary contacts with your familiar and fuses that with the spell caster to create one form. It says that it requires full focus and the caster to not be hungry.*

KB: "Oh… I guess that I'm never going to use that one… though it does sound cool..."

Nymph: "Then read the spells you can use, go to the magic index in your magic text book to find out which magic spells you can use."

KB: "How come every things 'Magic', it gets so annoying."

Nymph: "You're a wizard, KB. Everything is magic when it comes to wizards."

KB: "I guess so…"

Nymph: "Now stop complaining and study for your final. You've only got a week."

KB: "I guess so…"

*KB studies all night. When KB is not in his class learning about magic, he's studying his text book, before long KB reads all of the text books and a week has gone by. In fact, KB so good that now he doesn't have to use his wands OR say the Latin words in order to use the spell. After all his training is done he heads off to class to find out what the final is.*

Teacher: "The finals are today. I've been keeping it a secret in order to surprise you, but the final is… MONSTER HUNTING!"

KB: "Monsters?"

Teacher: "As you may know, the desert is full of monsters. Big ones, small ones, all you have to do is kill one and bring back its head."

KB: "THERE'S A DESERT!?"

Teacher: "Yeah, along with the forest of familiars we have the Desert of Doom, look out the window."

*KB looks out the window the teacher is pointing at. He sees a really dead looking desert next to the ripe and full of life forest.*

KB: "HOW THE FUCK DID I NOT NOTICE!?"

Teacher: "And legend says that a dune worm lives in that desert… no one that's even seen it has lived to tell the tale."

KB: "Then how the fuck do you know about it?"

Teacher: "Shut up KB… Not even the magister magi's have been able to kill the giant worm."

KB: "Then I guess I should be careful…"

Teacher: "SHUT THE FUCK UP KB, STUDENTS SHOULDN'T TALK OVER THE TEACHER DURING CLASS! You guys should be careful, but if anyone here is able to kill it and bring back its head, they win the right to use a forbidden magic spell."

Nymph: "What's the spell?"

Teacher: "Thank you for asking Nymph, the spell is a force field so powerful that it blocks out **ANY** physical attacks... any questions?"

*KB raises his hand.*

Teacher: "OH! **OH!** **MISTER INTERUPTOR HAS A QUESTION! KNOW WHAT! PUT YOU HAND DOWN NOW! IT'S PROBABLY A STUPID QUESTION THAT WILL WASTE EVERYONES' TIME!**"

*KB slowly puts his hand down. Nymph raises her hand.*

Teacher: "Yes Nymph, you have a question?"

Nymph: "How big is the worm?"

Teacher: "You can fit 27 in the entirety of Maine"

Nymph: "Thanks."

KB: "I like how she answers your questions but not mine."

Nymph: "Of course, students shouldn't interrupt the teacher. You're a student but I'm not, I can interrupt all I want."

*KB exhales in anger.*

KB: "IM DONE! LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!"

*KB storms out of the class room and into the desert.*

Nymph: "Do you think it was wise not to pay attention to the teacher?"

KB: "Oh yeah. The faster I kill something the sooner I can get out of this world."

Nymph: "… I thought you were a pacifist…"

KB: "I try to be, but I can punish and kill those who need it. You know how notorious this worm is, it killed thousands if not millions of people."

Nymph: "How do you know that? The teacher never said anything like that."

KB: "In one of my magic books, there was a very vivid section on mythical creatures. The dune worm is listed as the most dangerous by far."

Nymph: "Do you even think it exists?"

KB: "If it does, then I'll try my best to avenge everyone."

*Just then, the ground start shaking violently as huge teeth start breaking though the soil.*

KB: "It's here…"

Nymph: "IF WE DON'T GET OUT, WE'LL DIE!"

KB: "Simple, Nymph… card please."

Nymph: "I left them all in the room."

KB: "…"

Nymph: "…"

KB: "SHIET!"

Nymph: "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!"

*KB is deep in thought.*

Nymph: "USE MAGIC, SOMETHING HAS TO WORK!"

KB: "I got it! Nymph, grab my hand and don't let go!"

Nymph: "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!"

KB: "Trust me, we don't have much time before it closes it mouth, and when that happens, we aren't getting out."

Nymph: "OK! FINE, JUST HURRY!"

*Nymph grabs KB's hand tightly.*

KB: "**GRONDUS!**"

*A pillar of sand lifts from the desert floor with enough speed to launch KB and Nymph out of the worms mouth just as it was closing it.*

Nymph: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

KB: "Stop screaming, you're an Angeloid, aren't you used to stuff like this?"

Nymph: "IT'S DIFFERENT WHEN SOMEONE ELSE DOES IT!"

KB: "Anyway, we're about two miles in the sky and falling quite fast."

Nymph: "Yeah, I noticed."

KB: "Well… you see, there's no spell for flying without a staff."

Nymph: "THEN BLOODY USE IT!"

KB: "I left it in my room."

Nymph: "HOW DOES A WIZARD FORGET HIS STAFF?!"

KB: "HOW DOES AN ANGELOID FORGET HER CARDS?"

Nymph: "IRRELEVENT!"

KB: "ATLEAST I DIDN'T FORGET MY HAT… how is it still on my head after falling for about a mile?"

Nymph: "…"

*Nymph glares at KB."

KB: "Why are you glaring? … OH YEAH, now I remember."

*KB reaches into his hat.*

Nymph: "DO YOU HAVE IT?"

KB: "Stop yelling at me!"

*KB feels something.*

KB: "I think I got it!"

*KB pulls and it turns out that he had Seijis head.*

KB: "GOD DAMNIT!"

Seiji: "hello friend… looks like you're in a pickle."

KB: "YES! NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

*KB shoves Seiji's head back through the hat, he tries for his staff again, he feels something.*

KB: "GOT IT!"

*KB pulls out his staff and climbs on after putting his hat back on.*

KB: "HERE WE GO!"

*KB starts using wind to blow upward under him to slow himself down. By the time the wind finally stops him, he's ten feet off the ground.*

Nymph shocked: "…"

KB shocked: "…"

*KB looks down.*

KB: "That was bloody close, not even my magic could shield me from the damage… but hey, I bet no one has ever done that before."

Nymph: "And hopefully, no one will ever again."

KB: "Either way, the worm is still alive. We don't have its head."

Nymph: "Come on, it's a simple task for you. The cheap attack threw us off guard, but yes, your job is easy."

KB: "Yes it is, just let me charge up my ice magic and freeze his… … … head off."

*KB points his staff out, as the end of it starts glowing.*

KB: "**MAGISTER MAGI KENNETH, LILAC LOULIAC WITHER, FREEZEUS POWUS MAXIMUS!**"

*A glowing orb shoots out of the end of KB's staff, and it flies into the worm. The worm froze completely, on the spot.*

Nymph: "Never seen that spell… how cold was that orb?"

KB: "With my strength, well let's do the math... How hot is the sun?"

Nymph: "Really fucking hot."

KB: "Correct! Now take that number and put a negative in front of it and that's how cold the orb was."

Nymph: "!"

*Clapping is heard from the back ground."

KB: "Who's there!"

*KB turns to see that it's the teacher along with the dean clapping, everyone else from the class is there too, but they are to shocked to clap.*

Nymph & KB: "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE?"

*KB tries to jinx Nymph but she is slightly faster.*

Nymph: "Jinx, you owe me a magic coke."

KB: "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! EVERY SINGLE TIME!"

*KB reaches into his hat and pulls out a drink.*

Nymph: "Thanks… …. … You know, with how much you complain about not being able to eat food, I've never seen you try to pull out food from your hat."

KB: "Oh, I've tried… but every time I did, **HE** comes out instead."

Dean: "Just as I expected from the legendary hero. Able to defeat the monster of which even I and the thousand master couldn't even defeat with ease. Here… you earned this."

*The dean hand KB a Pamphlet, a scroll, and a graduation hat.*

Dean: "From this day on, you are a proud graduate from magic academy."

*KB starts tearing up.*

KB: "… Thank you."

Nymph: "What… nothing for me."

Teacher: "Well… you're not a student, so no."

Nymph: "Aww."

KB: "For once, being a student is a good thing."

Teacher: "Wait, since you helped out… here's a big bag of potato chips."

Nymph: "Yay!"

KB: "… GOD DAMNIT! TRADE WITH ME!"

Nymph: "No! My chips."

KB: "BUT I KILLED THE MONSTER!"

Dean: "yeah, and you got a pamphlet from it. Why don't you open it and see what's inside."

KB: "…"

*KB opens up the pamphlet and reads it, it's a new magic spell.*

Dean: "It's a magic spell only for magic figureheads and really powerful wizards, not even I have this spell."

KB: "It looks simple enough… I don't even have to use my staff for this one."

*KB holds up his hand.*

KB: "**SHELDUS!**"

*KB's body glows as a transparent layer of magic forms around KB's body.*

KB: "…"

*KB looks at himself.*

KB: "So, what does it do?"

Dean: "It's a really powerful shield…"

Teacher: "LETS TRY IT OUT!"

*The teacher pulls out a revolver and fires at KB's head, the bullet evaporates as it hits the thin layer.*

KB: "JESUS! … … … wait, you're a teacher… and yet you have a gun?"

Teacher: "Yeah, it helps keep the class room quiet."

KB: "There is no level to how bad of a teacher you are."

Dean: "Now let me finish, the shield blocks out any and all physical attacks."

KB: "Sweet, getting more OP by the day!"

Dean: "And as a proud graduate from magic academy, you get assigned a job. Open up the magic scroll to see what it is."

KB: "Okay…"

Dean: "Oh and I made sure to pick one you'll like very much."

*KB's eyes widened in anticipation.*

KB: "Please let it be restaurant manager! Please let it be restaurant manager!"

*KB opens up the magic scroll.*

**Assignment.**

**From this day on, you are assigned to be a male student and all-female Mahora Academy class 2-A. **

You lucky basterd

(P.S. By the way… some of the girls in that class are really good cooks and might give you some food)

*KB and Nymph start crying.*

KB: "I'm so happy…"

Nymph: "I'm so unhappy…"

Dean: "Mahora is in Japan, so you're going to need to fly there, here's a passport and a train ticket."

KB: "But wait… the train won't get me all the way there… there's water in the way."

Teacher: "I thought with all of the studying you did, I would at least expect you to know something as simple as a sea train."

KB: "Sea train… what's that?"

Teacher: "It's a magic train that can travel by water, duh."

KB: "Oh."

Dean: "Your train leaves tomorrow, so you have to go back to your room and pack up everything you have, we'll have a magic car drive you to the magic train station tomorrow."

KB: "Ok…"

Dean: "Look, you'll have time to say good bye to your friends tomorrow. But's its late and you'll need to start packing ASAP."

KB: "Ok, Bye guys. Hopefully I can see you again in the future."

*KB turns and walks off, after a couple of steps and turns back around to wave's good bye to the students."

Students, teacher, and dean: "Bye."

*KB walks back to his room and starts packing up all of his stuff, he finishes by midnight. And then remembers something, he grabs his book and opens it.*

KB: "That's right, I need to make a probationary contract."

Chamo: "Oh, well aren't you anxious?"

KB: "No, I need to make one with someone… in order to get home."

Chamo: "Yeah yeah, I heard all about it from Nymph."

KB: "Worst part is I don't even know what one is."

Chamo: "Oh, that's simple. When a wizard wants to make a probationary contract, all he has to do is kiss someone inside a magic circle and then they form a patio, otherwise known as a probationary contract."

KB: "K…KISS!"

Chamo: "Oh come on buddy, it's not that bad. It gives her power based off your own skill and don't even get me started on what it does to their completion, it's like a baby's bottom."

KB: "But, who will I find to kiss me…"

Nymph: "I will."

*KB turns his head to see Nymph sitting there.*

KB: "Oh Nymph! You scared me… how long where you sitting there?"

Nymph: "I watched you pack everything."

KB: "And you didn't help!"

Nymph: "Anyway… like I said…"

*Nymph blushes.*

Nymph: "I can do it if you want… I'll become Kenneth's partner."

KB: "But… BUT…"

Chamo: "Dude, she's serious. She even used your first name, she's the only person I've known to actually do that."

Nymph: "I've already kissed you once, and if it's to get out of this world and get you back home… then I'll do it."

KB: "Are you sure…"

Nymph: "Positive… and I'm not doing this because I want to, only because I have to."

Chamo: "Lying is bad; you should be more honest with yourself."

KB: "Well, I guess I'm okay with it…"

Chamo: "GREAT!"

*Chamo draws a patio circle under their feet, the circle starts glowing and both KB and Nymph kiss. The light glows even brighter and then fades away over time, after the glow is gone KB tries to pull away from Nymphs lips but she doesn't allow it to happen."

Chamo: "The Probationary contract is complete!*

*Nymph finally pulls back from KBs lips. She's crying tears of joy.*

KB: "Oh god, was it something I did?"

Nymph: "I'm just so happy… thank you KB."

Chamo: "There you go, be honest and be happy."

KB: "You know… I am starting to think that you might like me…"

Chamo & Nymph: "Something got through to him!"

KB: "Know what… that's probably not it."

Chamo: "OH COME ON!"

KB: "… wait."

*KB looks around.*

KB: "Where's the portal?"

Nymph: "I don't know…"

Chamo: "I don't know either."

KB: "Hang on… let me check the book…"

*KB opens up the book.*

**Thou shall stay here until thou get someone to enter a probationary contract with thyself.**

**Additional notes: Entering with a companion is cheating; you have to do it with someone else.**

KB: "OH COME ON!"

Nymph: "Someone else, I HAVE TO SHARE!"

Chamo: "Ok… now you're getting ahead of yourself."

KB: "I HAVE TO KISS SOMEONE ELSE!

Chamo: "Shouldn't be a problem. You're going to an all-girls school tomorrow; you'll be the only guy there."

Nymph: "NO!"

KB: "YES! THEY HAVE FOOD!"

Chamo: "Though… if you though it was hard enough, the school in Japan **is** going to be much harder… otherwise they wouldn't have assigned it to you."

KB: "That's going to be a problem…"

Nymph: "We should sleep, it's pretty late and I'm really tired after everything that's happen today."

KB: "I'm really tired too… we should rest… how about you Chamo, got anything left to say."

*KB looks over at Chamo and he's fast asleep.*

KB: "I'll take that as a no…"

Nymph: "Good night" *Yawn*

KB: *Yawn* "Yeah… good night…"

*KB crawls into bed and falls asleep.*

*****End of part 1*****


	4. You're a Wizard, KB (Part 2)

**You're a wizard KB *Part 2*  
**

*KB and Nymph step off the train and look at their sorroundings.*

KB: "It might be hard finding the school in this huge town, I probably should ask someone for directions."

Nymph: "OH MY GOD! Look at the size of that tree."

*KB looks at where Nymph is pointing.*

KB: "… Um… yeah, I have no witty remarks about how big that wood is. Now excuse me as I ask for directions."

Nymph: "But… wasn't that, in itself, a witty remark? Know what, never mind."

*KB walks over to Background character number 1 and starts talking. After finishing he walks back to Nymph.*

KB: "So, technically, this is the school."

Nymph: "!"

KB: "He said that the main building that I was looking for is right up ahead."

Nymph: "This entire city is the school?!"

KB: "Yes, apparently this is an academic city, who knew Mahora was so big."

Nymph: "Aren't you going to make a remark about how big the city is."

KB: "No, I'm not Xavier; I don't stoop **THAT** low to make a pun."

Nymph: "Who's Xavier?"

KB: "Oh, you haven't met him yet, well, he's a cocky asshole that's **ALMOST** as bad as Seiji… You have NO idea how hard that was to say."

Nymph: "Really?"

KB: "Yes…"

?: "Are you lost? What are you looking for?"

*KB turns to see a Girl looking at them, she's with two other girls.*

KB: "Well, we are lost… Can you help us find our Class room?"

?: "You're both students, but this is an all-girls school… so I'm afraid that your School building is in a different district."

Nymph: "He's in the same class as I am, this school isn't co-ed?"

?: "Um… Same class? What class are you in?"

KB: "The sheet of paper the dean gave me says Class 2-A is our class, middle school division."

?: "!"

Nymph: "Well?"

?: "Hear that Nodoka, Yue? A guy is transferring into our class!"

Background girl #1: "A GUY! A guy is transferring into class 2-A!"

Background girl #2: "We need to tell everyone."

Nymph: "…"

KB: "… I have a really bad feeling about this."

**The rumor spread around the whole city within 15 minutes. What did you expect? THEY'RE TROPES.**

*KB and Nymph is following ?, Nodoka, and Yue to their new class.*

KB: "Eyes, I feel so many upon me… so, so many eyes…"

Background girl #1: "I heard that that's the new guy transferring into Class 2-A"

Background girl #2: "I heard he had to do naughty things with the dean in order to have his permission, some guys will go to extremes just to be surrounded by girls."

KB: "Please make it stop…"

?: "We can't stop it now that it already started."

*KB sighs.*

KB: "By the way, I never got your name."

?: "My name? It's Haruna Saotome."

KB: "Haruna? And if I heard correctly, the other two are Nodoka and Yue?"

Yue: "Yep, that's my name… also don't mind Nodoka, she's shy around guys."

*KB looks at Nodoka, Her face turn bright red as she looks down. KB turns back to Yue."

KB: "You don't say."

Nymph: "Do you guys hang out together?"

Yue: "Yeah, we're a part of the library exploration club."

KB: "Library's need to be explored?"

Haruna: "Yeah, Library Island is VERY big, so it does need to be explored."

KB: "Library… island? Library island, there's an island with a huge library on it, or is it an island full of multiple Library's?"

Yue: "It's an Island with a library the holds the world biggest collection of rare books!"

Nymph: "…"

KB: "… How big is it?"

Haruna: "it spans at least one mile underground, though no one know just how far it goes down."

KB: "Um, that's quite the distance…"

Haruna: "I know, right?"

KB: "…"

Yue: "You seem to have just thought of something, what is it?"

KB: "I just realized, how are all the other girls going to react to me?"

*Nymph and Haruna face palm.*

Haruna: "You just realized?!"

KB: "yeah, so?"

Haruna: "Nymph, is he always like this?"

Nymph: "Yeah, pretty much…"

*Haruna walks up to KB and puts her hand on his sholder.*

Haruna: "Then it's a good thing that you're a hot foreigner."

KB: "?"

Haruna: "Hurry up; we don't want to be late."

*Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue start hurrying off leaving KB alone with Nymph.*

KB: "… You hear that? I think she called me hot."

*KB smiles broadly at Nymph.*

Nymph: "While at the same time calling you a dumbass."

KB: "… I may be a little on the dumb side, so what?"

Nymph: "Oh nothing, nothing at all, you have a good heart and that's what matters."

*KB and Nymph find their way to class, and they make it in about three minutes before the bell rings.*

KB: "Wow, big class…"

Nymph: "I wonder who teaches here."

?: "Excuse me, but who are you?"

KB: "KB's the name, food is… not my game…"

?: "YOU'RE THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT HARUNA WAS TALKING ABOUT!"

*KB looked up at where Haruna is sitting, and she salutes him.*

KB, under his breath: "Fucking fantastic…"

Nymph: "He is, I'm a transfer student as well."

?: "Haruna never said that the new student was a guy!"

*? Starts getting close to KB.*

?: "So, are you really a foreigner?"

KB: "Uh, yeah… could you please stop, whoever you are. You're getting a tad close for a stranger…"

*? Backs away.*

?: "Sorry, I forget to mention my name, my name is Kazumi Asakura."

KB: "Ok… Nice to meet you."

Kazumi: "Now, since somehow no one noticed that you entered the room other than me, I'm going to fix that problem."

KB: "?"

*Kazumi inhales loudly.*

KB: "Well, shit…"

Kazumi, loudly: "HEY! THE NEW STUDENT IS A GUY, HIS NAME IS KB!"

Pretty much everyone else in the class: "!"

*Everyone in the class comes down to check out KB. They surround him and start asking questions.*

? #1: "How did you get into an all-girls class?"

KB: "I was assigned to this class as part of my training."

? #2: "What training?"

KB: "Um…"

KB thinking to self: "Shit, I have to think of something quick…"

KB: "Um… Ninja."

KB thinking to self: "NAILED IT!"

? #1: "Really, I thought Ninjas were not supposed to reveal their identity…"

KB thinking to self: "DAMN IT!"

KB: "Well, I'm a… Uh… NEO Ninja, NEO Ninja's don't have to hide their identities outside of battle."

?: "Really. Okay, show us your ninja skills."

*Nymph goes up to KB.*

Nymph whispering to KB: "Now you're fucked."

KB whispering to Nymph: "Not necessarily."

Nymph whispering back to KB: "Huh?"

KB: "Watch this!"

*KB claps his hands together, then a cloud of smoke appears, when it dies down everyone sees Nymph standing there in KB's clothing.*

Nymph: "Wait, WHAT?!"

KB: "See, I'm a neo ninja."

*Everyone looks back to the back of the class room to see KB standing there in Nymphs Clothes.*

Haruna: "Um…"

*KB claps his hands again, doing the same trick but this time with no smoke and instantaneously switch clothes and places with Nymph.*

KB: "Is that enough proof for you… uh… who are you?"

? #1: "That's enough proof, oh, forgive my manners. My name is Kaede, Kaede Nagase."

KB: "Nice to meet you Kaede."

*Kaede walks up to KB and whispers into his ear.*

Kaede: "Meet me after school, I want to have a little chat with you."

*Kaede takes a couple steps back and walks back to her seat.*

Entire class: "…"

Kazumi & Haruna: "…Did what I think happened, just happen?"

*KB turns to Nymph and Chamo.*

KB: "How is this a challenge, this shit is easy!"

Chamo: "These girls can't help themselves around your strong pheromones; you make your mentor proud."

Nymph: "This being easy is what I was afraid of…"

*The bell rings, two students run into the class room right before it finishes ringing.*

?: "All right, we made it to class and right on time!"

KB: "Uh… Hi"

?: "! MALE!"

Haruna: "Don't over react Asuna, he's the new student."

Asuna: "So **HE'S** the new student that's been rumored!"

KB thinking to self: "I may have Nero's ace of spades but god damn I'll never understand the super human powers the female has when it comes to gossip."

Haruna: "Yep, he's in this class because of special privileges or something…"

Asuna: "NO, a guy can't be a student in an all-girls class! I won't allow it!"

?: "For once I agree with you Asuna."

Asuna: "Ayaka…"

Ayaka: "Having a male in a girl's class will cause nothing but mayhem. He's probably going to grope all of us or something."

KB: "Grope…"

*KB's eye starts twitching*

Nymph: "NO! NOT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

*Nymph runs up to KB and starts stroking his face.*

Nymph: "Shh… Shh… Shhh… calm down, now's not the time… Shhh… Shh… Shh…"

Haruna: "What's going on? Should I help?"

*Haruna walks up to KB and tries to stroke his face too, but nymphs turns her away.*

Nymph: "You don't understand what's happening, please don't touch him, you'll make it worse."

KB: "ARGGGG… I'M TURNING!"

*Nymph strokes KB's face faster.*

Nymph: "Shh shh shh shh, calm down… shh shh shh…"

*KB calms down…*

KB: "Oh god that was close…"

Asuna: "Uh… what was that, he was vibrating…"

Nymph: "Ok, I lived with KB for a while now, I know he won't…"

*Nymph turns to the calmed KB and turns back to Asuna.*

Nymph: "…Do those things to girls as long as you don't put those ideas into his head."

Asuna: "Oh, so you trust him… uh… who are you?"

Nymph: "I'm the other exchange student…"

Asuna: "There was another exchange student, I heard nothing about that."

Nymph: "… Of course you haven't…"

*The door opens, two people walk in.*

Asuna: "Oh Takamichi!"

Takamichi: "Hello Asuna, why aren't you in your seat?"

Asuna: "Oh, I was talking with the new students… I'll go sit down now, please resume your class…"

Takamichi: "My class? No, it's his class now."

*Takamichi points to the person that walked in with him.*

Takamichi: "Introduce yourself to the class."

?: "Oh, uh… My name is Negi Springfield, I'm your new homeroom teacher…"

KB: "NEGI!"

Negi: "… KB!"

Takamichi: "You guys know each other?"

KB: "We graduated the academy together in whales."

Takamichi: "So you're one too?"

KB: "Yeah, I'm the one with unlimited power."

Takamichi: "wha… UNLIMITED!"

KB: "Yes, I'm the most powerful of the NEO Ninjas."

Takamichi: "NEO… What!?... Sorry, but… WHAT!"

*KB winks at Takamichi.*

Takamichi: "Uh… yeah, NEO Ninja…"

Negi: "Uh, yeah… I'm sure everyone knows who you are, so if you can, please take a seat uh…"

*Negi scans the room for an open seat.*

Negi: "Oh, there's an open seat behind uh…"

*Negi checks class roster.*

Negi: "Behind Satomi. KB, you may sit there."

KB: "ありがと せんせい。"

*KB goes over to his seat and sits down.*

Negi: "And for you Nymph… uh… there are no more open seats…"

Nymph: "WHAT!"

Takamichi: "Don't worry, sit next to Zazie, she doesn't take up much space."

*Takamichi points to where Zazie is sitting.*

Nymph: "… fine…"

*Nymph sighs and walks over to where Zazie is sitting…*

Nymph: "… so, uh… how are you?"

Zazie: "My name is Zazie Rainyday."

Nymph: "…Oh…"

*Nymph looks away awkwardly from Zazie.*

Negi: "Ok, let's get class started."

*Negi turns to the black board and tries to reach, but since he's small he couldn't reach.*

Negi: "I can't reach…"

Ayaka: "here, let me help you."

*Ayaka presents Negi with a stool to stand on, it's a very elegant stool and it seems quite expensive.*

Negi: "Uh, thanks."

*Negi stands on the stool so he could reach the top of the board.*

KB thinking to self: "She's worried about me groping the girls? I'm worried about her groping Negi!"

*Class goes on like regular, and eventually it ends. KB leaves the class room with Nymph, and on the way out he runs into Negi, he motions for him to follow.*

KB: "?"

*KB goes over to Negi and the two of them talk.*

Negi: "So, I heard you formed a contract with Nymph… is this true?"

KB: "Yeah, I don't really know how one works though…"

Negi: "You could have Chamo teach you, I don't really know that much about probationary contract myself…"

KB: "Yeah… uh, I have to meet up with someone… so I kind of have to cut you off here…"

Negi: "Oh, uh… okay then, maybe next time."

KB: "Bye."

Negi: "Bye…"

*KB & Nymph leave Negi alone, and head out to the front of the school, they head down the main steps and wait.*

KB thinking to self: "It would be much easier if she told us where she wanted to meet."

*KB notices No one is around, so it's just him, Nymph, and Chamo there.*

KB: "So Chamo…"

Chamo: "Yeah?"

KB: "How do I use a probationary contract?"

Chamo: "Simple, all your partner has to do is say "adeat" and they'll pull out their artifact. And with the card you have, you can also call forth the artifact and communicate with your partner."

Nymph: "Oh, neat! Let me try."

*Nymph holds out her hand.*

Nymph: "**ADEAT**!"

*Nymph hands start to glow and a bag of potato chips appear in her hands.*

Chamo, KB, and Nymph: "Potato chips?"

Chamo: "Why potato chips?"

KB: "I don't know… maybe if we try eating them."

*KB grabs some potato chips and tries to put it into his mouth. When he gets it close to entering his mouth they crush into dust and the wind blows them away.*

KB: "Why…"

*Nymph grabs a big handful of chips and eats them, to looking inside the bag to see that it's full again.*

Nymph: "It's a bag of endless Potato chips!"

KB: "Tis thee most bountiful and beautiful of artifacts a graceful lady such as yourself could ever have the honor of acquiring… please give me some food."

Nymph: "No, my food."

KB: "HOW DARE YOU TEASE ME!"

Chamo: "KB! This is not what your mentor taught you! Don't yell at ladies, even if she's Nymph!"

*Chamo notices someone at the top of the stairs.*

Chamo: "Speaking of ladies, isn't that Nodoka?"

*Chamo points to the top of the stairs, KB looks at where Chamo is pointing.*

KB: "Yeah, I think that's Nodoka… she's carrying a lot of books, I hope she doesn't fall…"

*Nodoka slips on the top step and falls off the side.*

KB thinking to self: "Do I have to Jinx myself EVERYTIME!"

*KB holds his hand up to the air.*

KB: "**DELAY!**"

*KB runs as fast as he can to catch Nodoka, he makes it by the time Delay ends and she falls on top of him.*

KB: "Ow… could of done a better job at catching."

*Nodoka gets up off of KB.*

Nodoka: "Oh… uh…"

*KB stands up at looks at Nodoka.*

KB thinks to self: "Oh yeah… she's the shy one…"

Nodoka: "Uh… Um… Eh… Thank you for catching me…"

*Nodoka Blushes from embarresment.*

KB: "Nothing to it, it the least I could do after you helped me."

*Nodoka's face glows brighter.*

Nodoka: "I have to… uh… go."

*Nodoka quickly picks up all of her books and runs off.*

KB: "Well, isn't she cute."

*KB smiles to himself and turns to walk away, but before he could start walking he sees Asuna standing right behind him with a shocked look on her face.*

KB: "… FUCK!"

*Asuna grabs KB by the back of his school uniform and drags him away into the woods. She pins him to a tree.*

Asuna: "I KNEW IT! YOU DO HAVE PHYCHIC POWERS!"

KB: "No, I'm a NEO Ninja."

Asuna: "YOU CAN'T FOOL ME! I SAW IT! I CAUGHT YOU RIGHT IN THE ACT!"

KB: "I SAID I'M A NEO NINJA! I'M NOT A PHYCHIC! How are you strong enough to pin me to a tree?"

Asuna: "NEO Ninja's don't hold their hands in the air and scream "delay." That pretty much goes against what Ninjas do."

KB: "NEO Ninja's are different from regular Ninjas."

Asuna: "No, all NEO means is "new." Ninjas, whether they're new or old, are the same. I may be dumb but I know that much."

KB under his breath: "Damn it."

Asuna: "I KNEW IT! WHAT ARE YOU!"

KB: "You don't have to yell, and are you sure you want to know?"

Asuna: "How bad could it be? Of course I want to know."

KB: "I'm a time/space traveler that just so happens to be an almighty legendary pervy god wizard, I'm a welder of one of the most powerful god cards in existence (Though I'm not quite sure what it does…) and I'm also a self-proclaimed NEO Ninja. But most importantly, I'm a gentleman."

Asuna: "Wha… What…What the fuck?"

KB: "And to make it worse, this is only the beginning of my adventures, that list is probably going to get a lot longer."

Asuna: "Could you repeat that…"

KB: "I rather not."

Asuna: "Why… let's just say that you're a NEO Ninja and leave it at that… I'd rather this not get confusing."

KB: "And I agree with you."

Asuna: "Yeah…"

KB: "I was supposed to meet up with Kaede, do you know where she is"

Asuna: "Oh, she normally behind the school after class."

KB: "Thanks, I'll buy you a bowl of soup in the future as thanks."

*KB runs off to where Kaede is, leaving Asuna alone. Once KB gets to where Kaede, she turns to wave to KB, he proceeds to wave back.*

KB: "So… uh… HI, what did you want to talk about?"

Kaede: "So, you had some impressive ninja skills, to be honest, I was impressed."

KB: "Oh, really thank you."

KB thinking to self: "SHE BOUGHT WHAT ASUNA DIDN'T?!"

Kaede: "To be honest, I'm a ninja as well. I was hoping you could teach me."

KB: "what?"

Kaede: "You know, be my sensei. Teach me your ninja skills?"

KB thinking to self: "Might as well see how far I could get this."

KB: "First of all, they're not ninja skills, they're NEO ninja skills."

Kaede: "Oh, sorry sensei, I mean teach me your NEO ninja skills."

*Kaede kneels down in a respective manner to show her respect to KB, just then; Nymph finds her way back to KB and sees this. KB notices Nymph.*

KB: "I swear to god, this is exactly what it looks like."

Kaede: "Sensei please let me be your student."

Nymph: "I was gone for like… two minutes… HOW!?"

KB: "It's because I'm a NEO ninja."

Kaede: "Sensei, let's go do some training."

KB: "To the woods, we can't let anyone see our NEO ninja training."

Kaede: "Then should Nymph be coming with us as well?"

KB: "Yes, she's one as well."

Kaede: "SHE'S A NEO NINJA?!"

KB: "Yep, though I was the one that taught her the way of the NEO ninja."

Kaede: "Sensei is so… awesome…"

KB: "To the woods, we need to start training ASAP."

Kaede: "I agree."

*KB and Kaede start walking off."

Nymph: "Hey, wait!"

*Nymph hurry's to catch up with them. One their way there they run into Haruna.*

Haruna: "There you are! I've been looking for… why are you with Kaede."

Kaede: "He's my sensei, and we're off to do special training."

Nymph: "…"

KB: "…"

Haruna: "…"

KB thinking to self: "I see how this is going to turn out…"

*Haruna firmly puts her hand down on KB's shoulder.*

Haruna: "I approve of this Kinky fetish of yours, but right now the library club needs your help."

KB: "It's isn't like that at all, I swear!"

Nymph: "Just earlier in the script you said that it's exactly what it looks like."

KB: "I did not!"

Nymph: "Yes you did, here, look at the script."

*Nymph pulls out a script that's titled "You're a wizard KB *Part 2*" and opens up to page thirteen.*

Nymph: "See, right here, it's even underlined."

KB: "I don't believe you…"

*KB quickly pulls out his copy of the script and reads page thirteen.*

KB: "Oh, it really is there… and it really is underlined…"

Nymph: "See, even this whole stupid fourth wall breaking conversation is in the script, it takes up a lot of the Microsoft document's page fourteen."

KB: "It even takes up some of page fifteen; in fact this sentence IS the first thing on page fifteen."

Nymph: "We should probably get back to the story; this might be confusing some people."

KB: "With this script, I might be able to predict the future… who are the companions I'll take from this world?"

*KB skips ahead to the end of the script, but before he could start reading Nymph takes his copy of the script and throws it onto the ground.*

KB: "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Nymph: "**FLARIUS**"

*Nymph shoots a fire ball out of her hand and burns the script to ashes.*

KB: "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!? HOW ARE THE READERS GOING TO BE ABLE TO READ THE SCRIPT!?"

Nymph: "We still have my script, and no… you may not use it to ruin everything!"

KB: "But… But…"

Nymph: "No buts, I'm going to put this in my back pack and we're going to leave it at that."

KB: "… Fine…"

*Nymph puts away her script in her back pack, the two of them get back into character and face toward Haruna.*

KB: "Sorry about that…"

*Seiji's hand comes out of nowhere and slaps KB multiple times.*

KB: "Ow… took you long enough Seiji! … WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE THAT GOT SLAPPED?!"

Kaede: "So this is what it's like to be a NEO ninja… so much responsibility…"

Nymph: "Pay no attention to the idiots over there. What is it you need us to do?"

Haruna: "Well… I need you guys to… uh…"

KB: "…"

Haruna: "Hang on… let me check…"

*Haruna pulls out a script from her book bag and checks page sixteen.*

Haruna: "I see."

*Haruna puts away her script.*

**Haruna: "I need you to help us at Library Island; we just had a client check out a very rare book."**

KB and Nymph: "SHE HAS A SCRIPT TOO!"

Haruna: "Of course I do, I even keep important things bold AND underlined so I don't forget."

KB: "Ok… so, why do you need our help?"

Haruna: "Well, since the book is very rare, it's in the deeper levels of the library…"

Kaede: "I see, that's why you need us."

Nymph: "If I know anything about situations like this, I'm going to say that the deeper levels are booby trapped, and you need us to escort you, right?"

Haruna: "Yep, how do you know so much?"

Nymph: "I've played a lot of video games before I met KB."

Haruna: "Oh, yeah. That's why we need your help…"

KB: "Then you can count on us!"

Kaede: "But what about our training?"

KB: "This is our training, there is nothing better than training on the job, wouldn't you agree?"

Kaede: "Well… yeah…"

KB: "Then we should go and help, it's very important for a NEO ninja to have a really good reputation."

Nymph: "That is the least NEO ninja thing that you've ever said."

KB: "No, it is, the more well-known you are, the more likely you are to get jobs."

*Kaede starts taking note on a note pad.*

KB: "See, she gets it, and she doesn't even have a script."

Nymph: "Ok, we finished the script joke a while ago, so stop it. Second, SHE'S AN IDIOT!"

KB: "That's why she needs training from her sensei."

*Nymph face palms.*

Haruna: "So, yeah. We'll see you about 5:00. Ok?"

KB: "AM or PM?"

Haruna: "Figure it out."

KB: "Ughhh… Ok, we'll meet you in front of the library."

Kaede: "See you then."

*Haruna runs off. KB checks his watch.*

KB: "Ok… it's 3:29PM… so we have plenty of time, I say we split up and get random stuff done as filler to this script while we wait for the clock to strike 5:00PM. Then we'll go the Library and see if it was AM or PM, Sound good?"

Kaede: "Sounds perfect."

KB: "Ok, I'LL GO TRY TO EAT FOOD!"

Kaede: "Ok, I'll go do regular ninja training."

*KB and Kaede run off leaving Nymph by herself. Nymph is still face palming*

Nymph: "I'll just stay here and do this…"

*Nymph goes to sit down on a bench, her face still palming. KB is running to the nearest convenience store so he could buy something from the vending machine, when he gets there he notices Yue Ayase standing in front of the vending machine deciding on what she should buy.*

Yue: "Hmm… no… uh… not that…"

KB: "Need help deciding on something there?"

Yue: "!"

*Yue turns to see KB, she is shocked and looks back at him.*

Yue: "K…K…Kenneth!"

KB: "Um, you could just call me KB… did I scare you?"

Yue: "It's not that… it's just that I wasn't expecting you…"

KB: "Oh, really? Well then, what are you going to get from the vending machine?"

Yue: "I can't decide… there are a lot of good things in there to choose from…"

*KB goes up to the machine and examines it.*

KB: "A bottle of soda, a box of juice, a bowl of cereal, and a cup of noodles… yeah, there is a lot of good stuff in there… and they're pretty cheap too."

Yue: "I can't decide between the box of melon juice and the box of banana juice…"

KB: "… well, I'll personally go for the cup of noodles, but it seems like you like juice a lot, huh."

Yue: "Juice is one of my favorite things…"

KB: "Is that so, then why don't you get both?"

Yue: "Because I only have enough for one…"

KB: "Oh… here, let me treat for the both of them."

Yue: "Oh, uh… You don't have to do that."

KB: "Non-Cents"

KB thinking to self: "NAILED IT"

KB: "I have plenty money to spare."

*KB puts the money into the machine.*

KB mumbling to self: "Let's see… Melon juice is C6, while Banana juice is D8…"

*KB pushes the buttons and both of the juices fall out. A receipt for two juices comes out of the machine, KB pockets this.*

KB: "Here…"

*KB reaches into the machine and pulls out both the juice boxes.*

KB: "… These are for you."

*Yue blushes and takes both the juice boxes from KB.*

Yue: "Th… Thanks…"

KB: "Now for my food."

*KB puts in some money and Pushes V7 on the vending machine. A cup of noodles falls out and KB grabs the cup of noodles from the machine. Another receipt comes out of the machine, KB pockets this as well.*

KB: "And a cup of noodles for me… wait… how am I supposed to get hot water for the noodles…"

Yue: "Oh, that's simple, here… look"

*Yue grabs the cup of noodles, opens it, and places it down onto a platform attached to the vending machine and she proceeds to push a red button on the side of the machine. Hot water spews from a nozzle above the platform and into the cup of noodles.*

KB: "Wow… vending machines sure are fancy now-a-days…"

Yue: "yeah, you can thank the Mahora engineering club for that."

KB: "Oh, this is a custom built?"

Yue: "Well… yeah, in a sense…"

KB: "And I'm going to guess that…"

*KB presses a white button with two black lines going through it, chop sticks are dispenced.*

KB: "Yep, I guess correctly."

Yue: "So… are you adjusting well to Japan…"

KB: "Yeah… actually, I've been here for a while in the past… that's how I met Nymph."

Yue: "Really?! You met Nymph in Mahora."

KB: "Not Mahora, but I did meet her in Japan."

Yue: "That's neat."

KB: "Well, hopefully soon I can settle down and live a little bit."

*KB checks his watch and see's it's been three minutes, He pulls out his chop-sticks and puts it in his noodles. After doing that, he puts it off to the side to cool off.*

Nymph: "What do you mean by that?"

KB: "Well… Recently my life has been a little bit hectic…"

Yue: "How so?"

KB: "Well, remember what I said about me and Nymph being on an adventure."

Yue: "Yeah, what about it?"

KB: "most people don't go on adventures unless they're looking for something, especially adventures on as big of a scale as this."

Yue: "So… you're looking for something."

KB: "I'm looking for my home… and so far I can't find it."

Yue: "Home?"

KB: "Yes, I've been gone for what feels like forever… it's not something I expect an average kid around my age to understand."

Yue: "Well…"

KB: "Not that there really is an average person, all of us are special."

Yue: "…"

KB: "Including you Yue, even Nodoka and Haruna are special…"

*KB checks his watch; it says that it is 4:30, KB stands up.*

KB: "Well, I was having fun talking to you, but I have some place to run off to."

*KB grabs his cup of noodles and faces towards Yue.*

KB: "Well, talk to you later."

Yue: "Uh… yeah, see you tomorrow I guess…"

*KB walks away, leaving Yue behind. Yue stands up and starts walking to a short cut to the library.*

Yue thinking to self: "KB is… well… He's nice…"

*Yue starts think about the conversation she had with him, and she also remembers how he treated her to juice, Yue starts to blush.*

Yue thinking to self: "It's not I have a crush on him or anything… at least I don't think…"

*An image of KB appears in Yue's mind, Yue starts to blush even harder.*

Yue thinking to self: "Maybe I do have a crush… But it's not like I have a chance…"

*Yue remembers what KB said about everyone being special.*

Yue thinking to self: "… Maybe I do…"

*Yue makes it to Library island and runs into Haruna and Nodoka there.*

Yue: "You're here early… did you already find someone to escort us?"

Haruna: "Yes I did, I got…"

*Haruna notices that Yues holding onto two drinks.*

Haruna: "Wait… I thought you were complaining about only being able to buy one drink, why do you have two?"

Yue: "Because Kenneth actually treated me both of the drinks… KB…"

*Yue starts blushing. Haruna sees this and starts smiling.*

Haruna: "Oh, I see."

Yue: "So uh… who did you get to escort us?"

Haruna: "It's a secret, you'll find out at 5:00."

Yue: "Don't be like that… Tell me."

*Yue and Haruna start arguing in the background, Nodoka is watching.*

Nodoka thinking to self: "The way she acted when she mentioned KB… Does she have a crush on him?"

*Nodoka remembers how she was saved by KB, she starts blushing as well.*

Nodoka thinking to self: "Maybe I do too…"

*KB is going to pick up Nymph, and he's also trying to eat his cup of noodle at the same time, notice how I said trying, that would imply that He's failing at eating his noodles.*

KB: "GOD DAMNIT, GO IN MY MOUTH!"

*KB gets an Idea.*

KB: "Maybe this would work…"

*KB places the cup of noodles down on a flat surface, and then smashes his head into the cup of noodles. It creates a big mess and none of it goes into his mouth.*

KB: "… Now I'm in pain…"

?: "What the hell are you doing?"

*KB looks up with his burned face and looks to see that it's Nymph talking.*

KB: "This is how the KB do."

Nymph: "But… WHY?"

KB: "I was trying to eat. This was one of my many attempts."

*Nymph lets out a big sigh and face palms.*

Nymph: "Some days I don't understand why I went with you."

KB: "This is not the time to palm your face, we have somewhere to be. It's almost 5:00."

Nymph: "It is?"

*Nymph checks her watch.*

Nymph: "OH! It is almost 5:00."

KB: "I just realized something…"

Nymph: "What?"

KB: "When did we get watches?"

Nymph: "…"

KB: "…"

Nymph: "I don't know…"

KB: "… I don't think it really matters at all. Let's go to the library."

Nymph: "Ok."

*Nymph and KB head to the library.*

Yue: "Seriously, who did you hire?!"

Haruna: "You'll see."

Yue: "I hate it when you are secretive."

Haruna: "It's almost time; they're going to be here any minute now."

*Haruna looks down the path to the Library and see's two people walking down it.*

Haruna: "See, they're already here."

*Haruna Points them out for Yue, Yue looks.*

Yue: "Wait… is that…"

*Yue starts blushing.*

Haruna: "It's KB and Nymph… wait… where Kaede?"

Nodoka: "You got Kaede too?"

Haruna: "I didn't really have a choice, she is KB's student and she was persistent."

Nodoka: "Student!"

Haruna: "Yeah, I was shocked at how bold he was. But I kind of like that."

Nodoka: "!"

Haruna: "Not in that way, don't over react like Yue here."

*Haruna points out Yue, who is blushing to her ears and trying to hide her face in her hands.*

Haruna: "Yue, get a hold of yourself."

*KB and Nymph get there, the library exploration club is already there.*

KB: "Hey, we're all ready to go whenever you are."

Haruna: "You're not ready, where's Kaede?"

?: "I'm right here."

Haruna: "GAH!"

*Haruna is startled and looks to her side, Kaede is standing there.*

Haruna: "When did you…"

Haruna: "I got here somewhere in between "I kind of like that" and "Don't over react like Yue here.""

Haruna: "So you've been standing there for a while and I haven't noticed."

Kaede: "Yes."

Haruna: "Hmm, okay then… I guess we are ready to go…"

*Haruna goes up to KB and pulls out a map of the library.*

Haruna: "Ok… so from what I understand, the book is in level B3… It isn't that deep down, but there's something else too…"

KB: "And what would that be?"

Haruna: "The book we want is marked here, behind three gates. None of us know how to open these gates because they are locked…"

KB: "And you expect me to unlock all three?"

Haruna: "Yeah, kind of."

KB: "And one last question…"

Haruna: "Yes?"

KB: "How come you've been the only one talking to me?"

Haruna: "Because of that."

*Haruna points out Nodoka and Yue, both of them are blushing at his presence (KB's mentor taught him well.)*

KB: "You shouldn't have brought them along if they are sick."

Haruna: "Um, I assure you they're perfectly healthy."

KB: "If you say so… shall we get going?"

Haruna: "Sure."

KB: "Okay Nymph, let's get going."

*KB, Haruna, Nymph, Nodoka, and Yue enter the library and make it down to level B3 with ease, they arrive at the first gate.*

KB: "Ok, what so special about this gate?"

Haruna: "When we got here, we found an already pulled lever, but we can't open the door and we can't push the lever back up. We're not quite sure how we get past this door…"

KB: "Let me see…"

*KB examines the door and finds nothing, so he examines the lever. He notices that it's a Seiji-brand product.*

KB: "So, that's our problem here."

Haruna: "You know how to solve it?"

KB: "Knowing Seiji, this is going to be some stupid counter-intuitive logic puzzle."

Nymph: "What the hell does that mean?"

KB: "Well… it's a mechanism door, so in order to open it we have to activate this lever. Activate is similar, if not exactly the same as, turning on… similar to a mechanical door. In order to open this door, we have to turn on the mechanism."

Haruna: "Thank you Sherlock. How does that help us at all?!"

KB: "Simple."

*KB grabs Haruna by the waist and lifts her off the ground, then, he rubs her against the door bust side out. The lever springs up and the door unlocks. KB puts Haruna down.*

Haruna: "Wha… WHAT?! WHAT WAS THAT!"

KB: "I turned on the mechanism, simple as that."

Haruna: "… That is counter-intuitive…"

KB: "Ok, that wasn't that hard. Let's unlock the second door."

*KB walks into the second room without waiting for anyone else.*

Haruna & Nymph: "WAIT!"

*Haruna and Nymph chase after KB while Nodoka and Yue follow behind. The four of them enter the next room where another locked door is waiting for them. The room has a book shelf on each side. There's a lever next to the door.*

KB: "Ok…"

*KB examines the lever next to the door. It's a normal non-Seiji brand lever.*

KB: "I don't quite understand why it has to be locked with a lever… especially since the lever is right next to the door."

Nymph: "I don't quite understand either; it would just seem pointless…"

KB: "Well, then let us pull the lever and open the door."

*KB pulls the lever and the door doesn't open, the floor does. The floor slowly starts to open underneath them.*

KB: "Shit! Everyone grab onto the book shelves!"

*Everyone grabs onto a book shelf, the floor under them completely disappears.*

KB: "Well, our safety is hanging by a thread here. I assume we could just push the lever back up, but I doubt my arms would grow the necessary twenty feet to do so."

Nymph: "Stop making bad puns and help us!"

KB: "YOU'RE A FUCKING ANGELOID, WHY DON'T YOU JUST FLY TO THE LEVER AND PUSH IT BACK UP?!"

Nymph: "BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE TOO SIMPLE AND THE READER WOULD FIND IT BORING!"

KB: "DAMNIT, YOU'RE RIGHT!"

*Seiji's hand comes out of nowhere and slaps KB.*

KB: "WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE GETTING SLAPPED?!"

Nodoka: "I'm losing my grip!"

*Nodoka falls off the book shelf and starts falling down the (Seemingly) bottomless pit.*

KB: "DAMN!"

*KB jumps off the book shelf and falls down. He takes off his hat and reaches in; He pulls out his staff and gets on it. He flies over to Nodoka and catches her in his lap.*

KB: "That was a close one."

Nodoka: "You're… You're flying!"

*KB finally realizes what this means.*

KB: "Damn it, I guess I have to explain my self…"

*KB flies back up, he flies to the lever and pushes it back up and floor starts to close, the door opens and every one lets go of the book shelves and walk to where KB is.*

Yue: "Was… that magic? You were flying on a staff…"

KB: "… Yeah… that was magic…"

Kaede: "Care to explain magic boy?"

KB: "Well Kaede, it's simple. Lesson one of being a NEO Ninja is that Neo Ninja is just a fancy word for a wizard. I'm a wizard and a powerful one at that."

Kaede: "A wizard… who would of guessed."

KB: "Asuna did."

Kaede: "What?"

KB: "Nothing, anyway…"

*KB goes up to Haruna and the rest of the library exploration club.*

KB: "We need to keep this a secret, consider that the price of having me help you."

Haruna: "Well… I don't know, it might just slip out by accident."

KB: "No accident, you don't understand what would happen if it does slip out."

Haruna: "Uh… If you train me to be a NEO Ninja like you are with Kaede, then no accidents would happen."

*KB contemplates on this proposal.*

KB: "Fine, we have a deal."

Haruna: "YES! I get to be a wizard!"

Yue: "The doors are open, how about we go through it? We're 2/3 done."

KB: "I agree, we need to finish this."

Nymph: "Then I'll see you in there."

*Nymph runs into the room and stops in front of a big book on a pedestal.*

Nymph: "… What's this?"

*KB and the others walk into the room, KB goes up to the big thick book on the pedestal.*

Nymph: "It looks to be in Latin, I can't understand a word of it…"

KB: "Well… Let me see."

*KB looks at the book and reads it out loud.*

KB: "**Dive into the thoughts and fantasies of your past, present, and future and unlock the door which guards the secrets**."

Nodoka: "You can read Latin?"

KB: "I can see and hear any languages and perfectly understand them, ever since I started this journey I have been able to do that, everything translates to English for me… Wait… This is a magic book, this is a spell!"

Nymph: "A spell? But why…"

KB: "I think this is necessary in order to open the door… I think I have to cast this spell…"

Nymph: "… Just be careful…"

KB: "Ok guys… step back, this is a chanted spell… so cover your ears and whatever you do, do not bother me in the process of this spell… understood?"

*Everyone nods is agreement.*

KB: "Good…"

*KB turns to face the book, he starts to read the spell out loud, everyone covers their ears.*

KB: "**Da mihi memoriam praeteritorum scilicet, praesentium et futurorum. da mihi filium amisso somnia fac obstat somnia sua qui fato quodam sene qui somnia somniabunt, et ostendet mihi cras. Lorem pulvis somniis somnia re ad dirige me meo fato habeo ostende mihi lectio discere!**"

(See notes at the end for translation, this is actual Latin.)

*A bright light comes out of the book and lights up the room, KB disappears into the book leaving everyone else alone in the room. After the light fades away everyone uncovers their eyes.*

Nodoka: "… Where did he go?"

Yue: "He vanished…"

Haruna: "What?"

**I woke up in a field of flowers, a field made of dreams. I stood up and looked around myself. I saw three windows around me, one labeled past, one labeled present, and one labeled future. "This must be my task…" I spoke to myself while I begin to question my surroundings. I walked over to the first window and peered inside, this was the window of fate's past. On the other side of the window I saw a little girl, no more than five. I recognized this girl as Aya. She was sitting on her bed crying, she is surrounded by teddy bears, and while I observed this, she opened her mouth. "Well my friends, where are you? I have these teddy bears to keep me company, but nothing else does…" I felt sorry for this girl, this must have been before I met her, and so she must have been lonely. I couldn't stand to see my friend cry, I can't stand to see anyone cry. I took out a receipt from my pocket, and using my magic I wrote on it the following words. "No need to cry my friend, for I am here with you and I will always be with you, in due time you'll recognize who this is and I must say this now, I'm sorry for the pain of my death, but I will find my way back and we can be together once again, wouldn't that be nice?" I placed the receipt through the narrow opening under the window, and then the window disappeared. I'm feel bad that I lied to Aya; I don't think I'll be back anytime soon. But if it's to make her happy, then I'll lie myself into a dishonest man. I walked over to the second window, and I peered inside, this is the window of fate's present. I saw yet another girl, though this one is a fairy. This fairy is sitting outside her house waiting for something; I wonder what she could be waiting for. As I pondered this, she opened her mouth. "It's been several weeks… Is he ever going to come back… so much has changed since he came last and I miss him terribly…" The fairy started crying, I have a feeling I know this fairy; I know this fairy is Kaienji. Her sister Domoka came out of the house to try to comfort her. Again, I couldn't stand this. A girl should never have to be as sad as to cry, sadness is a horrible thing. I pulled my other receipt out of my pocket and wrote on it these words. "Don't cry, I will be back in due time. I know this for a fact, and when I get back I'll tell you about all of my adventures. We'll have a great reunion, and you could even tell me the thing that you wanted to tell me. Till then, wait for me. –KB." I placed this note through the narrow slot under the window, and this window disappears as well. Only one window remains, I hope it isn't another sad girl… I walked to the last window, I dread what could be on the other side. I peered inside the window; this is the window of fate's future. On the other side I saw happiness, a resolution to this story. I couldn't make out much in this bright future, all I could see were eight shards of a sword, a man lying in defeat, and three people celebrating in victory. I then saw one of the three people standing alone by himself, this man seemed boisterous. A person then appeared next to him, they both seem very happy. The scene grew too bright for me to look at so I had to pull my head back from the window. The window disappears, leaving a note on the ground. I picked up the note and read it. "Don't worry, you will find home." The note was short, but I had the information I wanted written on it. The note disappears and a door appeared behind me. It was a simple white door with a house painted onto it. I thought to myself, this must be the door to my home; my journey must have come to an end. I opened the door a tiny bit to peer inside, and my hopes were misplaced. What I saw wasn't my home, what I saw was a wasteland overtaken by darkness and grieve, and a world of which looks like a nuke went off in it. Disappointed with my find, I closed the door. Then I thought, what if that was my home? Upon closing the door, the door fades away. Nothing remains in this world, it's just a field of flowers, and I was alone, so very alone. I sat down and started crying in loneliness, I became what I disliked most, a sad man. A comforting voice calmed me down and I looked up, I saw happiness, Love, I was happy. I woke up.**

Yue: "He vanished…"

Haruna: "What?"

Nymph: "KB?!"

*A large flash comes from the book as KB came out of the book, tears in his eyes. KB wiped the tears away and looked around his companions.*

Nymph: "WHERE WERE YOU?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

KB: "I have found my home, and all I saw was ruins. I saw my friends, all of which were sad. I saw a warm comforting light which brought me here. I remember why I started this mission, I will bring happiness to all people, and I will end the misery of my friends and spread the warm light as much as I can. I will change the un-fair fates and bring about happiness once more, the happiness all of you and I share."

*KB turns to the door, which is closed. He puts his hand on it.*

KB: "I accept the life I was given, and I shall find a new home, one where we all belong."

*The door opens at KB's words, revealing a dark room. All that's in there is an envelope on a pedestal.*

Yue: "The book isn't there?!"

*KB walks into the room, the envelope has his name written on it. KB opens the envelope and reads it out loud so everyone can hear.*

KB: "You make your father proud, you've grown so much."

Nymph: "Father?"

KB: "It doesn't have his name on it… Who requested the book?"

Haruna: "He didn't tell us his name… he just said that we'll find out soon enough…"

KB: "Well then… we have to continue to the next world."

?: "That's what I like to hear!"

*Chamo came out of Nymphs bag, he looks over at KB.*

Chamo: "So, you remember that you need a companion in order to continue right?"

KB: "Yes…"

Chamo: "Ok."

*Chamo places a patio circle down and activates it.*

KB: "Would any of you like to enter a contract with me, and help me find a new world."

Haruna: "But finding a new world would mean leaving this world, right?"

KB: "I know it's a lot to ask but…"

Haruna: "I'm ok with it."

KB: "Eh, well… that was a lot less convincing then I thought was necessary, but I'm okay with that."

Yue: "But, why?"

Haruna: "Because it would be a new adventure, a new exciting adventure."

*Haruna make direct eye contact with KB*

Haruna: "So how do you do this contract thing?"

Chamo: "It's called a probationary contract, and you do it by kissing."

Haruna: "KISS?! Well, I'm ok with that."

KB: "Again, much less convincing than I thought was needed, but I'm okay with this as well."

Haruna: "Pucker up."

*Haruna Kisses KB, the patio circle glows brightly and fades down after a while, Haruna pulls back from the kiss, A light blue portal opens.*

Haruna: "Yay!"

Kaede: "Sensei."

KB: "Hm?"

*KB turns to Kaede and then Kaede swiftly steals a kiss from the fine gentleman. The patio circle glows brightly. Another patio was formed. Kaede pulls back from her gentleman like sensei. The portal turns light red.*

Kaede: "Now I can be a NEO Ninja as well."

Nymph: "ONE PARTNER WAS ENOUGH! YOU DON'T NEED TWO!"

*No one hears the annoying ranting of Nymph.*

KB: "Well, that was a surprise…"

*KB feels tugging on his shirt sleeve, he turns to find Nodoka standing there…*

KB: "Nodoka?"

Nodoka: "I just wanted to thank you for saving me… to be honest; I kind of have a crush on you…"

*Nodoka turns away in embarrassment; she has a crimson red blush that reaches to her ears.*

KB: "How about coming with me on this quest."

Nodoka: "That's actually what I had in mind…"

*Nodoka is too shy to turn her head to KB, so KB puts his right index finger and his right middle finger on the bottom of her chin. KB turns her head and Kisses her crimson face. The circle glows brightly and fades over time. A third patio was formed. The portal turns bright green. Nodoka (After a while) pulls her lips away from KB's lips.*

Nodoka happily: "Heh, thank you."

KB: "No problem…"

*Yue walks up to KB. She looks at him in the eyes.*

Yue: "Kenneth… Uh…"

*Yue blushes and gets embarrassed, but then after fidgeting for a while she quickly rushes up to KB and kisses him. The circle glows brightly, Nymph is having a chaotic fit in the background. The patio circle fades and Yue pulls back from KB's lips. The portal turns white.*

Chamo: "ALL PATIOS ARE COMPLETE!"

Nymph: "EVERYONE! FUCKING EVERYONE!"

KB basking cheesely: "Well, this world went a lot better than expected."

*Nymph tries to beat down KB, but KB has a physical barrier.*

Nymph: "COULD YOU FOR ONCE NOT WIN EPICALLY! YOU GOT EVERYONE!"

KB: "Sorry."

Haruna: "Let's go, I want to see what's on the other side of that portal."

Kaede: "I am a little curious as well."

Nodoka: "I wonder what could be there…"

Yue: "Yeah."

KB: "Well, let's find out."

*KB jumps through the portal laughing happily, everyone else jumps through the portal as well. A bright flash of light comes from behind as the portal closes. The world reverts to how it once was.*

*Kaienji is sitting on the front porch crying, Domoka is holding on to her to try to calm down, just then a piece of paper lands on Kaienji's lap.*

**Don't cry, I will be back in due time. I know this for a fact, and when I get back I'll tell you about all of my adventures. We'll have a great reunion, and you could even tell me the thing that you wanted to tell me. Till then, wait for me. –KB."**

*****Kaienji stops crying, she wipes her tears off her face. Then smiles while holding the note close to her heart.*

Kaienji: "Hurry, I'll be waiting for you."

Domoka: "See, I sure he'll be here soon. Just wait a little bit longer."

*Kaienji stands up, clinching the note in her hand.*

Kaienji: "I will wait for as long as it takes, I will tell him. But for now, I can't be sad any longer."

*Kaienji turns to Domoka.*

Kaienji: "Domoka, go wait inside. For now, I'm waiting right where I am."

*Domoka stares in awe of her sister, then nods in agreement.*

Domoka: "Very well then, see you later."

*Domoka steps inside their fairy house. Kaienji sits back down.*

Kaienji talking to self: "I will tell you how I feel. KB, hurry home."

*Aya is sitting on her bed crying, she notices a note right in front of her. She opens it up and reads it.*

**No need to cry my friend, for I am here with you and I will always be with you, in due time you'll recognize who this is and I must say this now, I'm sorry for the pain of my death, but I will find my way back and we can be together once again, wouldn't that be nice?**

Aya talking to self: "My friend…Death… What is this…"

*Aya looks on the other side of the receipt and see's it's made out to a Mr. Kenneth Baumgart.*

Aya: "…"

*Aya stands up and puts the receipt back in the envelope, she puts the envelope in her book shelf.*

Aya: "For now, I'll keep you here… This is strange, but it has to be true... I want it to be true."

*KB and his companions step out from the white portal into a dark room.*

Nymph: "Oh, so we are back here…"

Kaede: "What is here?"

KB: "This is the gate way to the other world… Depending on how well I completed my goals in the previous world will determine what world I go to, the better I do, the more worlds I get to skip on my journey back home, seeing how I completed my task multiple times over in the last world, I'm going to say that this world is very down the time stream… I think…"

*A golden portal opens up for them to go through.*

KB: "I would seem I am correct."

Nodoka: "A world of gold, it must be a good world then…"

Yue: "We can only hope…"

Haruna: "Lets continue onward!"

KB: "Boy you're eager… Very well then."

*KB and Haruna jump through the portal, everyone fallows. While in the portal KB, along with everyone else, feel a strong urge to fall asleep, so everyone dose's off.*

*KB wakes up in a schools court yard, everyone else is with him. He gets up and looks around, he notices that he's wearing a different school uniform.*

KB: "What?"

*Someone notices KB and everyone else there, he walks over to help them up.*

?: "Who are you, I never seen you here before…"

*? Notices the big red F on KB's tie.*

?: "You're in class F? you must be a new student then."

KB: "Yeah, kind of I guess… who are you?"

?: "Oh, how rude of me, let me introduce myself. My name is Hideyoshi Kinoshita, nice to meet you."

*End of You're a wizard KB {Part 2}*

*******To be continued In KB vs. the FFF inquisition.*******

**Additional notes.**

The Latin the KB spoke translates into "Show me my own memories of the past, present, and future. Show me the dreams of a child now lost, show me the dreams of a man who stands in the way of his own fate, and show me the dreams of an old man who dreams of tomorrow. Star dust to dreams, Dreams to reality, show me the way to my own fate, and show me the lesson I have to learn."


End file.
